The Tales of Naruto Ketchum
by jmwillis02
Summary: Naruto Ketchum, adopted son by Delia Ketchum. Follow along as Him, and Hime, his Eevee journey over Kanto and the other regions while gaining experience to one day become the greatest Gym Leader ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a Poll up on my Page, to let you decide who/want pairing you want. Can choose from Single Pairing, a 2-3 girl Harem, a PokeHarem, a Small Poke/Human Harem. So vote for whatever one you want. If Harem, Single Pairing, or Poke/Human Harem let me know the lady you want. Can be anyone other than Hinata, Sakura, Cynthia, Dawn, May, Ino, Misty.**

 **Can have anyone from the PokeVerse, other than the commonly used pairings.**

* * *

 **Pallet Town – Naruto POV**

In the small town, called Pallet we see a 16 year old boy by the name of Naruto, asleep on a bed. He was tossing and turning due to the sun peaking through the blinds, making him grumble, before he woke up.

"Nggh. Damn you sun." Naruto said while blinking his eyes, to get the sleepiness out.

After waking up somewhat, Naruto got up and started to stretch his athletic body. After grabbing some clothes, he walked into his bathroom and took a hot relaxing, shower. After forty-minutes he walked out in the clothes he would be wearing constantly on his journey.

Naruto stood at a height of 6 ft 1in, Spikey Blonde Hair, with two bangs framing his face. He wore a white tank-top, blue jeans, a pair of orange sneakers, and a burnt orange jacket, that was unzipped showing off his muscular body through his tank-top, on the top of his jacket was brown fur, that looked like it belonged to a eevee.

After smirking at his self in the mirror, he walked over to the bag he had packed last night for his journey! He couldn't wait, he could finally leave the town of Pallet, and journey the world. Naruto sighed, and grabbed his bag, and threw it on his shoulders. He walked through the door of his bedroom, before closing it he took one last look around before smiling sadly.

After closing the door, he walked down the stairs and smelled the delicious scent of food coming from the kitchen, and walked in to see his guardian, and adopted mother Delia Ketchum cooking while humming.

"Hey, mom!" Naruto said happily, which caused Delia to jump a bit before looking at him with a big smile, that showed some sadness.

"Good Morning, sweetie! I made your favorites.. Please sit down and eat before you go pick up your pokemon from Prof. Oak." Mom said to me while keeping up her smile.

"Okay mom.. You know its okay to be sad mom.. I know you hoped I wouldn't want to be a trainer after the incident a few years ago to that young trainer. But I want to do this.. I will promise to call you everyday! Unlike Ash, I don't like to see you sad mom. I will catch you two pokemon, if that's okay. I know you get lonely, plus a Grass Type would be great for your garden." I said, which caused her to smile.

"Thanks dear.. I know.. you will be okay, but I can't help but worry now can I? I hope you catch me a very cute grass type... Maybe a Oddish.. Maybe a Meowth or Vulpix for the second.. be nice to have something to baby, I expect you to call me everyday! Unlike Ash, you are responsible.." Mom said while smiling.

"Heh.. I know mom.. Well lets eat.. I want to get a pokemon before they all get taken, that way I can show it to you before I hit Route 1. I want to hit Viridian by night fall." I said while starting to eat.

We ate for the next the next thirty minutes, as I was about to leave to head to Prof. Oaks Lab, mom hugged me, while saying to me.

"I know, you are coming back... But I need to say this regardless, If you see _**those people**_ on your journey, don't start anything.. Okay? Just leave, find somewhere to calm down and call me.. okay sweetie?" Mom said to me while looking at me with a frown.

I stiffened while my jaw clenched when I think a bout **them**.. My biological parents.. the ones who gave me up for adoption because I wasn't a girl... those people... Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, along with my supposedly two older sisters Narumi, and Skyla. I don't know if my siblings know about me, but I can careless about my soo called parents.

"Don't worry mom... Unless its an official battle, I will kindly ignore them. They had there chance, and they gave me up because I wasn't a precious daughter. You are the only person I consider family other than Ash.. So don't worry, if I come across them, I doubt they notice me.. If they do I will just leave and call you." I said while looking at the woman who is my adopted mother, and the one I considered my real one.

"I know dear.. it's just that Prof. Oak has been asked about you by them, as they know you were adopted by someone here.. Me and Him promised to never tell them, but I fear if they see you... They will put it together and try and take you away.." Mom said while I could hear her to start sniffling.

"Tut, tut, tut! No crying mom! Only happy tears for when I leave, and come back a champion! My biological parents can go to Giratina's domain for all I care. You are all I need as a family." I said while hugging her tightly, which caused her to cry a bit, but in happiness this time.

After letting her go, I waved bye to her and rushed to Prof. Oaks Lab, hoping I make it in time.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 20 minutes**

After a twenty minute jog, I made it to Prof. Oaks Lab, but couldn't get in as it was crowded with people cheering.. holding up signs for Gary Oak.. " _Odd.. Why is Gary here?"_ Naruto thought while pushing through the crowd. As he made it to the front.. of course standing in front of them was Gary Oak, Prof. Oak's Grandson and so called Golden Boy of Pallet.

" _It is I, Gary Oak! I might of lost in the Indigo League, but it was due to pure luck that the noob beat me. I will beat the Johto League and become the Champion!"_ I rolled my eyes and walked past Gary, while saying " _Yeah right.. And I am going to capture Arceus herself."_ While passing him, making some of the people in the crowd laugh.

After smirking at him, as he scowled at me.. I ascended the steps towards Prof. Oaks Lab, and waited until the old man answered the door.

"Ahh! Naruto my boy! How good to see you.. I see you are here for your starter? Come right in." Prof. Oak said with a grandfatherly smile.

I followed Prof. Oak in and we headed to the back room where he always gave out his pokemon and pokedex from, he said the room had a mysterious feel too it.

"I am not sure what I have left my boy... A rather odd influx of trainers this year, so while I might not have a starter, I do have a lot of pokemon for you to choose from... I will let you look on the Computer, and I will see if I have one." Prof. Oak said to me while I nodded understanding.

" _I knew there would be more trainers this year.. But damn.. I guess they all wanted to get out of pallet since they upped the limit."_ I thought while sitting down and scrolling through the PC.

After a good forty-five minutes of searching I had it narrowed down between: Ponyta, Eevee, and Absol.

After thinking on it for another fifteen minutes, I decided to go with Absol, so I turned around and started to look for Prof. Oak. After finding him feeding some pokemon, I ran up to him.

"Hey Prof. Oak! You wouldn't happen to have a Absol would you?" I asked, hoping he would.

But I felt my heart sag a bit as he looked at me sadly.

"Sorry Naruto. But I gave out my last one earlier... I do however have a Eevee if that will placate you. I saw you had it narrowed down to Ponyta and Eevee before I left.. I don't have a Ponyta, I had a shiny one but he was going to Yugito Nii in Kalos, I owed Prof. A in Kalos a favor, and he asked as she was his brother's pupil. So sorry my boy.. I was actually expecting you to choose between the many growlithes, pikachus I had.. Sorry if that wasn't what you wanted." Prof. Oak said sadly.

"Naw, That's okay. I was shocked you had Absol in the data base and wanted to get one earlier than Hoenn. Eevee will be fine, soo many evolution's to choose from... Can I see my new partner?" Naruto asked in anticipation.

"I should of asked you earlier in the day what you wanted.. I gave Absol to _**them...**_ Narumi wanted it as a new contest pokemon..." I heard Prof. Oak say with disappointment in his voice.

"Its cool..while _**they**_ threw me away when I was born, they at least love there pokemon.. I rather Absol be with them, than a pokemon abuser." I said convincing myself I wasn't jealous.

"Any way, follow me my boy! I shall introduce you to eevee, she is very shy at first." Prof. Oak said while leading me to a play area for the pokemon.

I looked over and saw a Eevee playing with a sentret, as a furret watched. As we came closer, Furret noticed before saying her name and scurrying up Prof. Oak's arm while laying on top of his head, making him chuckle.

"Morning, furr. How is Sentret and Eevee doing today?" Prof. Oak asked to his long time partner, and surprisingly champion level Furret, furr.

" _Furrr, ett, fuuur!"_ She said while nodding her head up and down, indicating they were doing good today. I watched Prof. Oak scratch furrets ear, and watched her purr her name happily as we both looked at the pokemon. They had stopped playing after hearing us come up, and stared at me as I was a unknown person.

I sighed and put down my bag, and walked into the area before sitting down on my behind, hoping to seem more inviting to the pokemon. I waited a few minutes, before Sentret came over to me and looked over me cautiously, it then looked at its mother, and when it got a head nod from her, it said its name happily before scampering up my body before sitting on my shoulder while nuzzling into my cheeks.

" _Seeentreet! Seeen!"_ The little sentret said.

"Why hello there Sentret. It is very nice to meet you, I never knew furr had a baby." I said holding out my hand, and watched amusingly as Sentret sniffed it before putting its tail in my hand before doing a weird version of a handshake. I started to scratch it behind its ears, making it relax happily, and watched as Eevee looked at me with nervous eyes, before walking over to me very slowly, in case I decided to attack.

After reaching my pants leg, she started to sniff to make sure I didn't have poison or something on me I guess, and when she was satisfied she moved into my lap and sniffed around again, and kept repeating the pattern until she decided to sit in my lap, and look up at me with a tilted head.

" _Vui?"_ Eevee said to me with her head tilted.

I used my free arm, and placed my hand on her head. I felt her tense up for a minute, but relax as I started to scratch behind her ears too. I smirked as I felt her tail wag, and her purring her name happily, while moving her head back in forth trying to make my fingers go deeper.

After a few minutes of doing this to both pokemon, I stopped and look down at Eevee while smiling, which made her tilt her head in confusion again.

"Eevee, I know you are a shy pokemon. But I would be honored, if you joined me as my starter to pokemon. Prof. Oak never asked, but would you rather Pokemon Battle or Contest Battle? 1 nod for pokemon battle, and 2 for contest." I said hoping she would join me.

I watched as Eevee looked at me for a few minutes, before sniffing me again before wagging her tail happily and saying her name happily, while giving me 1 nod.

" _Vuii~"_ Eevee said, while rubbing her head into my stomach happily.

"Hehe, I am glad you are willing to join me girl. I bought a special pokeball for you, since you will be my starter." I said pulling out a Luxury Ball. It was custom made so it was Orange on the top, and blue on the bottom. It was truly one of a kind!

I watched as Eevee looked at the pokeball curiously, before tapping the button with her nose, and watch as she got sucked in. After a few seconds of the ball swaying back and forth it made a "ding" sound, indicating she was caught. I picked up her pokeball, smiling before releasing her again on the floor.

" _Vui, vui?"_ Eevee said looking around before spotting me. She ran up to me with her tail wagging while pawing at my jeans, while looking up at me. I chuckled before reaching down, and placing her in my arms.

"Why hello there, Eevee~ Before we get ready to go, I am going to scan you with the PokeDex to know your moves, and what you can learn.. Also so I can give you a nickname, then we will go see my adopted mother for a bit, then hit the road to Route 1. What you say?" I said while smiling at her happily.

" _Eeee! Vuiii!"_ Eevee said happily while snuggling into my arms.

I pulled out my PokeDex, which Prof. Oak says was a National Dex as it contained information for pokemon up to Kalos, but probably not needed as mostly only up to Sinnoh pokemon migrate towards Kanto. I pointed it at Eevee, and watched it pull up her information on its Holographic Screen.

 **[ _Eevee- The Evolution Pokemon. This Eevee is Female, and carries the Abilities: Adaptation, and Adaptability, Known Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Growl, Wish (U)(Egg Move)_ ]**

"Not bad for a beginning move set.. I have some money saved up from odd jobs. I bet I could probably buy Double Team, Return, and either Dig or Shadow Ball in Viridian at the Market... We will have you ready for Pewter Gym, no doubt!" I said while smiling down at Eevee, while rubbing her head.

" _Vuiii!"_ She said while looking at me happily.

"Hmm, what to call you.. How about Hime? You will always be my little princess, no matter what you evolve into?" I said hoping she liked it.. as I didn't want to name her something that was totally opposite to what she evolved into..

" _Vuiiiii~ Vuiii!"_ I looked down but saw darkness at Eevee had her tail wrapped around my face, and nuzzling her cheeks against mine while saying " _Vui, vui!"_ over, and over again.

After a few minutes of being cheek assaulted by Hime, I put her in the hood of my jacket and chuckled as I felt her get comfortable while having her head lay on my shoulder with her peaking out under the coat.

* * *

After giving Prof. Oak a hug, and getting five extra pokeballs, I headed out of his lab and walked at a fast pace towards the house. As I was getting closer, I saw mom and some of the neighbors outside cheering and smiling at me.

"Ooh Sweetie! I was wondering what was taking so long." Mom said while hugging me.

"Heh, sorry mom. It took me a while to choose between the pokemon I wanted.. Sadly he didn't have a Absol, but I believe I got something better. Hime, please quit hiding under my jacket..." I said as she was starting to tickle me...

I watched as mom looked at me confusingly, before Hime popped her head out of my jacket, from under my tank top to be exact while saying her name..

" _Vuiii?"_ She said looking around.

"Don't be shy girl. This is my mother, she is as gentle as a Caterpie's String Shot." I said and watched as hime sniffed moms hand before giving it a lick, which made mom squeal.. which resulted in Eevee freaking out and hiding her head back under my tank-top and jacket, which caused her to continuously tickle me with her tail..

"Mom.. She is shy... I swear you did this on purpose... She is tickling me relentlessly.." I said whining, which caused mom to chuckle.

"I am sorry dear.. She is just soo cute! Anyway! Here is some food I put in some Tupperware, it will stay heated for a good. It is your favorite Chili, and I made some pokemon friendly jerky.. I bet she would love some... I expect you to call me as soon as you get to Viridian young man! Unlike Ash, I expect you not to worry your dearest mother~?" She said with a sickly sweet smile.

I watched as a lot of our neighbors shiver under that smile, as it meant.. "You will see pain" if it ever came out. I sighed, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. While reassuring her I will call her as soon I check in, unlike my idiot of a brother. I stepped back and waved towards her and the neighbors that said they will support me and keep track of whatever I do. I thanked them, and decided to head to Route 1.

"Ready Eevee?" I said looking down at Hime.

" _Vuiii!"_ She responded while wagging her tail.

So we set off down the road, walking towards the area where Route 1 starts.

* * *

 **Route 1**

As soon as I stepped on Route 1, I couldn't help but shake in excitement and nervousness. Hime must of picked up on it as she looked snaked her head around from my hood, and looked at me with concern.

" _vuii, vuii?"_ I heard he ask me which I assumed in pokespeech meant "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Hime I am fine~ This is just the first time I have ever left Pallet.. I am excited and nervous! I have been preparing for this since I was 9... I just never thought I would actually see it." I said while rubbing hime's head.

After taking a few deep breaths, I started walking down the side of the concrete road, on the path desginated for walkers. After a half an hour, we came across our first enemy, a Rattata. I asked Hime if she wanted to fight, and watched as she jumped down.

I saw the Rattata turn around, and expected it to run as they are usually scared. But this one had some fight in it, as it bared its fangs and said its name with confidence, while eyeing up its opponent.

"Alright Hime! Start off with Growl!" I said and watched as Hime growled at the Rattata, causing it to become scared a moment, which resulted in it lowering its guard.

"Hime! Tackle attack!" I saw Eevee take off, and within a few feet of the Rattata, she lowered her head and hit it head on.

" _Raaattaa!"_ it yelled in pain as it flew a few yards while sliding on the ground. I watched as Rattata got up and take off at a fast speed, " _So it knows Quick Attack.. not bad.."_ I thought and thought of a way to counter it.

"Alright Hime.. Wait until I say so and jump in the air and do a front flip while using Tail Whip!" I said making her look at me for a second, before nodding.

I watched as Rattata was getting closer and I watched as it hit a small hole, and lost its balance for a second.

"Now Hime!" I yelled, and watched as Hime ran before doing a front flip while swinging her tail, due to the speed and force from her flipping it acted like a pound attack and knocked the poor rattata out.

After scooping up Hime and showering her with praise, which made her curl up in the hood of my jacket while covering her face with her tail due to embarrassment. I leaned down and gave the Rattata a Oran Berry to help regain its strength, while letting it chew on a piece of jerky before petting it and walking down the road after telling it bye.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 2 Hours**

The next two hours dragged on. We fought some more Rattata, a few Caterpies, the occasional Pidgey. I spotted a few Spearows, but I wasn't going to risk a flock attack. After pulling out my PokeNav I noticed we were around 40 minutes away from Viridian, so I decided to take a break and eat a late lunch.

I put Hime on the ground and pulled out two pokemon bowls and filled one with Water, and the other a special pokemon blend I made. It was nothing special, but pokemon who are forced to scavenge, or used to eating the stock pokechow usually love my blend as I add crushed up berries to give it a delicious flavor. I chuckled as I saw Eevee head first in the bowl, eating like a snorlax possessed. After refilling her bowls with food and water, I took out my Tupperware mom gave me, and smelled the heavenly aroma.

"Good mom makes the best chili.." I said while drooling, I unpacked some crackers and crushed them up and started to devour the food, making Eevee look at me and wag her tail, like she was begging for some food.

" _Vuiiii~"_ I heard Hime say while pawing my legs, while looking up at me.

I sighed and pushed some of the Chili into her bowl, and watched as she licked it a bit before taking small bites as it was still pretty hot. After a few minutes adjusting to the heat, Eevee started to eat it with vigor.

"So you like it too, huh Hime?" I said while rubbing her fur.

" _vuiii! Vuiii!"_ She said while nodding her head up and down at a fast pace.

"Heh~ I know the recipe.. but it doesn't turn out as heavenly as moms.. but still its pretty good, I read up all pokemon center rooms are equipped with a small fridge and a stove/oven, so I can cook it from time to time." I said and laughed as Eevee jumped up and down happily.

After cleaning Eevee's bowls in the river next to us, I packed everything up and headed off down the road.

After a ten minute walk, we came across a dude around my age. He had spikey hair, what looked like two elongated canine fangs in his mouth, and two red fang looking tattoo's on his face. He looked at me and smirked.

"Hey kid! I challenge you to a battle!" The mystery man said.

"Really? Kid? We are the same age, dumb ass." I said lazily which pissed him off.

"We shall see! Growlithe, Go!" The dumb ass said, and threw a pokeball. I watched as a four legged canine pokemon materialized. He had a orange body, and black stripes along its body, and brownish fur under its mouth, on top of its head, and tail. It wagged its tail as it saw its trainer, but growled and got into a defensive position as it sensed me.

"Alright Hime, time to fight." I said and watched as Eevee jumped from the hood of my jacket and land on the battle field.

" _Vuiii!"_

" _Grooowl"_

Both Eevee and Growlithe measured each other, before the mystery ass called out a attack.

"Growlithe, Ember!" He yelled.

Growlithe tensed up, and lowered the frontal part of his body before opening his mouth and shooting out small fireballs at Eevee.

"Eevee, Dodge and use Tackle!" I yelled and watched as Eevee dodged and ran towards Growlithe ready to strike. " _3 to 1, it knows bite or fire fang.."_ I thought and smirked when I was right.

"HAH! You feel for it kid! Growlithe, Bite!" Mystery ass yelled to his pokemon.

"Eevee, stop using tackle, and swing on your front paws with the motion and hit him in the eyes with Tail Whip." I said and watched as Eevee slam on the brakes, and used the force of her weight and speed she was running at, to spin on her front paws and hit growlithe right in the eyes with Tail Whip.

I watched as Growlithe eyes closed in pain and started shaking its head while howling in pain.

"Shit! Growlithe!" The mystery ass yelled, but it was too late~

"Hime, Tackle it right under the jaw, then do what we did earlier on Rattata." I said and watched as Hime hit Growlithe right on the jaw with Tackle, which caused it to go up in the air a bit. And then Hime ran forward before doing a front flip and hitting it with a Tail Whip. A few seconds later, Growlithe hit the ground passed out.

"Shit... Growlithe, Return! Damn.. You are pretty good for a kid!" The mystery ass said while walking up to me.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up Hime, and set her in my Hood.

"The names Kiba Inuzuka! Whats your name?" The man named Kiba said while sticking out his hand for a hand shake.

I grabbed it and shook it while responding. "The names Naruto Ketchum." and I felt my eye twitch as I saw the dick named Kiba start howling "Ketchum? More like Ketchup! HAHAHA!" I watched as the dick fell onto the ground and roll around in laughter. I ignored him and just started to walk away, while he was rolling around in laughter.

"Kukuku, next time we meet mutt... you will regret comparing me to ketchup.." I said while cackling like a mad man.

* * *

 **Viridian City: 10 Minutes Later.**

The last ten minutes on Route 1, were boring.. I was tempted to stop at the river and see what kind of Water pokemon I could fish up, but decided against it. I wanted to get Hime healed up at the Pokemon Center, and see what TM's the Market had, if any at all..

As I entered the small city, I noticed it was a little busy... " _Must be from the Indigo League.."_ I thought while jotting down that there were a decent amount of people.. " _I hope the center has a room open."_ I thought while walking through the double doors of the Pokemon Center.

After entering, I looked around and saw Nurse Joy at the front desk, so I walked over to her with a smile on the face. As I got closer, she raised her head and smiled at me.

"Hello there, how can I help you today?" She said with a smile.

"Ah, yes Nurse Joy. I would like Eevee healed please, and would there happen to be a room availabe for the night?" I said hoping I wouldn't have to pay a exorbitant amount for a Hotel.

"Yes, right away. I happen to have one room left, just hand me your PokeDex so I can use it to register it to your Trainer Account." Nurse Joy said, so I returned Hime to her pokeball and handed it to her with my PokeDex. After a few seconds she returned me the PokeDex and handed me a card key.

"This will be your key to get into your room. Its Room 209, its the last door on the left, checkout will be at 1 p.m. At the latest, if you need another night, please bring me your pokedex again. Eevee should be healed within the next thirty minutes, I will call for your name on Speaker." She said before taking Hime's pokeball in the back.

Instead of going straight to the room, I walked out the double doors and turned left. After about a minute of walking, I came across the one story building that was commonly known as the PokeMart. It was a Blue building that had MART written on the right hand side in giant red letters. After looking at it for a second, I walked through the automatic double doors, and let the cold breeze that came from inside hit me. As soon as I entered I looked around, and found the TM section on the far right hand side of the mart. After making my way through the few trainers and tourists in the mart, I ended at the TM section and hoped they had a few I wanted.

I gulped and paled as I saw some of the prices for certain Tms. Hyper Beam was running around 20k Pokedollars.. I kept looking and sighed as I saw Double Team, and Dig, I sighed a little as with taxes, it would run around 4k pokedollars.

" _Damn.. not bad.. but not good either, looks like I will be eating Center Cafeteria food for a while until I get money from Gym Battles."_ I thought while sighing.

I forced myself to the counter, as I knew if I stayed I would go flat broke, and have to ask mom for money. While mom was pretty well off, I didn't like having to ask her for too much, as she gave me everything I could ever ask for. An actual family, love, shelter, and support.. Not even **them** did that. After shaking those thoughts out of my head, I walked over to a fast food stand and grabbed something cheap; 2 burgers, a fry and a drink. After paying for my food, I walked back to the Pokemon Center and waited for my name to be called. After five minutes, I heard my name come over the intercom.

* * *

"Naruto, to the front desk. Naruto, to the front desk." Nurse Joy said.

I got up and walked over to the front desk, where I saw Hime sitting on the counter while wagging her tail happily as she saw me. After I got within a few feet, she jumped from the counter and on to my shoulder. I had to steady my arm so I didn't drop my food and drink, after Hime licked my cheek for a few seconds she snuggled up in my hood and laid down.

"She is completely healed. She was in perfect health. Please come again." Nurse Joy said while smiling.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. See you in the morning." I said before walking down the hall to find the room. It took a minute due to trainers walking in and out of there rooms, but I found Room 209 at the left-end of the hall. I put down my food and swiped my card, before picking it up and walked inside and closed the door.

I looked around a smiled as it had two beds, one on each side. A pretty big aquarium for people who train water pokemon small enough for it. A perch for medium sized flying types. A comfortable looking bed made out of fluffy wool for large type pokemon. A Mini fridge and freezer, a Stove, a sink and garbage disposer. I went into the bathroom and found it had a pretty big shower, that had a waterfall type shower head so that the water falls from the ceiling. I whistled and decided to put my bag down, I let Hime down and let her explore the room.

I sat at a small desk that looked to be used by people who had laptops or tablets. I pulled out the chair and sat down while pulling out my two burgers and fries. As I was eating, I pulled out my PokeNav and decided to call mom. I hit the contact for home, and watched as it ringed.

After a minute of ringing, I heard it get picked up.

"Yes, Ketchum Residence?" Mom spoke.

"Hey mom!" I said cheerfully, and watched as she perked up and smiled at me.

"Naruto, dear! I see you made it to Viridian City fine. How was Route 1?" She said asking me about my journey so far.

"It was fine so far mom, nothing really happened, I fought a few pokemon and a trainer but that was it. How is everything so far at home?" I asked hoping she wasn't too lonely.

"I am fine dear! Prof. Oak came over earlier and dropped off Furr and her sentret, so I haven't been to lonely." She said while smiling at me.

"That's good, I am glad you are fine.. I don't like it when you are sad mom.. Rumors in the Center is that, some Oddish and Budews migrated in.. So I should have you one of those within the next day or two." I said watching mom get excited at the thought of having a great pokemon to help her with her gardens.

"I can't wait dear! I know whatever one you catch, will be perfect for you dear mom. I expect a call before you leave for the Forest, and when you get to Pewter or back to Viridian. Got it mister?" I chuckled and nodded as I would of done it anyway. " _Soo overprotective and cautious.. but I understand totally.."_

"No problem mom. I know you would worry unless I called, and I hate seeing you like that anyway." I said and watched her smiled softly.

"Ahh, so unlike Ash! I wish he would pick up this trait.." Mom said while smirking at me.

"AHAHA! If he did... the world would end.. I bet.." I said while laughing.

We chatted for a few minutes, and I told her how Hime loved her chilli, which made mom squeal in happiness, which resulted in Eevee hiding under the bed's blanket. And she told me how she found a Mr. Mime injured down the street earlier, and took it to Prof. Oaks lab. I was shocked as Mr. Mime's shouldn't be wild around here.. " _Must be abandoned... Poor souls, if mom ever finds them.."_ I shivered. After a few more minutes, we both said good bye as I wanted to grab a shower and get a early nights sleep.

"Good night, sweetie. Don't forget to call me in the morning." Mom said to me.

"I won't.. Night mom, tell furr and sentret good night for me too." I said while hanging up.

* * *

After getting up and stretching, I threw my trash in the trash bin, and pulled out my sleepwear for the night, Blue Pajamas that were tight and a Blue Tank-Top. I striped naked before walking into the bathroom to grab my shower. After a nice long shower, I walked back out and saw Hime looking at me.

"What is it girl?" I said with a raised eyebrow

" _Vuiiii~"_ All she did was cover her face with her tail, and curl up beside the pillow.

" _Shit... She saw me naked... Totally forgot.. So used to changing at home without a pokemon around.."_ I thought while face palming. I sighed and pulled off the covers and slipped them back over me.

I felt Hime curl up into my neck while giving me a good night lick.

"Good night Hime." I said while kissing her on the top of her head.

" _Vuii, vuii"_ She said before she yawned and snuggled closer, while closing her eyes.

I sat there staring at the ceiling for a hour, before falling asleep thinking " _First day down, a lot more to go.."_

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 1~**

 **Kukuku, Eevee is his starter. It was a total toss up between a Shiny Ponyta, Absol, Eeevee, Budew, and Rufflet.**

 **Naruto is adopted in this story by Delia as you can tell. Ash and Gary have been on there journey roughly almost a year before him.**

 **In this story the Gyms are open all year around, but most of there challengers only travel around for a few months before the League Tournament starts to get them.**

 **As for Naruto's goal, he will challenge the gyms, maybe a league or two. But my main plan is for him to eventually start a Gym in Pallet, while either A) Become a Researcher, B) Become a Breeder, C) Open up a Gardening/Florist business with his mom, or D) Teacher.**

 **As for his Team.. Not sure yet, but he won't catch too many total. I might have him focus on a single type, while catching a Water, Flying, Fire, Grass for transportation and survival purposes when he is in the woods.**

 **We saw Kiba, and he will occasionally show up and challenge our blond headed hero.**

 **As you can see, Naruto was pretty much abandoned when he was born by his Biological parents Minato and Kushina due to them only wanting daughters. I will show a flashback eventually, when both Prof. Oak and Delia tell him who he was adopted from, as he knows he was adopted due to his hair being totally different than his mom's and ash.**

 **He will hold resentment towards them, but generally not care, as he has never talked or met them, so they have no part in his life. They will try and establish a relationship with him during his Journey, but he will pretty much say "Fuck off" as they had 16 years to try and chose to give up him for adoption. As for his siblings? Not sure yet, I might have them not known they had a brother...**

 **Leave a Review or PM and let me know what you think.**


	2. Viridian Forest

**Glad so many people are reading it~**

 **Poll Results so far: Pokemon/Human Harem seems to be dominating.**

 **If that wins it will be 3 ladies, and a few pokemon. I won't write lemons in this story so people don't get offended, I will put them in another one once we hit that chapters for it.**

* * *

 **Now for reviews~**

 **ARSLOTHES: Maybe, depends if Poke/Human Harem, or Harem wins.**

 **Dfriel1996: Thanks.**

 **Ryner510: Originally he was going to be a orphan. But thats to cliché. Yeah he will actually catch a Absol in Kanto.. maybe.. I figured, you could never prepare for everything so he was out, like how Ash was late and ended up with Pikachu, Eevee will be his most trusted pokemon, not sure yet honestly.. Umbreon and Espeon are so over done.. but I love Espeon.. But I like Vaporeon just as much... Sylveon... mmm not sure. As for his goals I might do a combo of the three, as for the Gym, I figure it would be something nice for Pallet. Originally I thought Frontier Brain but nah. Gym could be perfect for the young kids in Pallet to become serious about there prospective journey. Glad you like Kiba, Sasuke will be in it maybe, but not in the first three regions. As for his Biological family, we shall seee. A great amount of time before he stumbles upon one of them.**

 **Zhunter99: Maybe, if Harem or Poke/Human Harem wins.**

 **Ultima-owner: Heh, glad you like it. I decided to put it in there in the future, it would be something cool for him and his mom to do.**

 **Guest: Maybe~ At the rate the poll is going, Hime will be in it.**

 **Darkjaden: Both are 17. They both left about a year before Naruto.**

 **Guest 2: Oh he will have a shit ton of the Uzumaki Luck in Celadon. Trust me.**

 **DragonPony022: Glad you like it, Not sure what I will have it evolve into yet.. I am between Espeon, Umbreon, Sylveon, and Vaporeon. Since I doubt Kanto has a Mossy Rock or Icy Rock, which leaves Leafeon, and Glaceon out.**

* * *

 **Viridian City – Next Morning**

I woke up as I was feeling ticklish, I opened my eyes and saw Hime rubbing her tail on the crook of my neck, while smirking at me.

" _Vuii~ Vuiii~"_ She said while rubbing her tail some more.

"Hahah! Stop it girl!" I said while laughing, after a few more minutes, I rushed her and scooped her into my arms and started to tickle her belly.

" _vuii, vuii, vuiii, Vuii!"_ Hime squealed as I was tickling her like a mad man.

After a few minutes of tickling her, I looked over to the clock and saw it said 9 a.m.

I pulled out some pokemon food, and water, after I filled up Hime's bowls, I grab my clothes and went into the bathroom to change, as I didn't want to flash hime again.

I pulled out my PokeNav and checked the weather for today, and read that it was going to be around 39 degrees and heavy rain.. " _Well damn... Viridian is going to suck then.."_ I thought while pulling up my jeans, and throwing on my socks and tying my boot's shoelaces up. I put on a sweatshirt, a hoodie and then my jacket.

"Well at least if it rains, Hime can lay in my hoodies, hood while I use the jacket to cover both of our heads.." I said while sighing.

I walked back out and saw Hime licking herself clean, before jumping up with her tails wagging before running over to me.

" _vuii!"_ She said looking up at me.

I smiled and bent down to pick her up, and placed her into the hood of my hoodie. I chuckled as she looked between my hoodie to the jacket and back, before tilting her head in confusion.

" _Eeee, vuii?"_

"Hahah girl, I am wearing a hoodie because its going to be chilly and windy today, and the jacket is for the rain.. Supposed to be heavy rain, so I am wearing it so we both can be covered while you snuggle in the hood, you lazy eevee~" I said and chuckled even more when she bopped me on the nose with her tail while huffing and turning away.

I grabbed my bag and threw it on, while pocketing my PokeDex and the Card Key for the room, and looked around to make sure everything was okay.. After nodding, I opened the door and walked out while closing it and decided to hit the cafeteria really quick.

After a few minutes, I found the Pokemon's Cafeteria and saw that it was pretty much empty, " _Either breakfast is done... or everyone went out to a restaurant or fast food joint.."_ I said while looking around, after seeing food was still out, I got in line. After walking through the line and grabbing a plate of food, I made my way to the table while grabbing a carton of milk to drink.

After sitting down and placing my tray on the table, I let Hime jump down beside me and watched as she sniffed the air. I started to eat my scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and instant grits with gusto.

"Heh, might not be five star, but free food is still good.." I muttered to Hime, who just tilted her head in confusion.

As I was eating, I pulled out my PokeNav and hit the contact for home, since no one was around.. I just let it go to speaker.

"Yawn.. Ketchum Residence." Mom said while rubbing her eyes

"Kukuku, as soon as I leave.. you sleep in mom... I am hurt!" I said while faking a hurt voice. I watched as mom perked up and smiled at me.

"Morning dear~ I didn't mean to sleep in.. I just couldn't fall asleep.. first time I didn't have either of my boys around.." Mom said with a sad smile, I frowned also as I knew she would be sad for a while.

"Don't worry mom! I will come home periodically, once I have a Flying type or a Psychic type, plus I should have you either a Oddish or a Budew I hope today!" I said trying to make her cheerful again, and it must of worked as she became happy.. but that only lasted for a few seconds before she became worried.

"Naruto dear... be careful in Viridian forest.. It is supposed to rain very heavily and be extremely windy.. that can cause the Beedrill's to be irritable.." Mom said while giving me a worried filled glance.

"Ah, don't worry~ Me and Hime will be fine. I will make sure to stay out of the Beedrill's way. I will call you as soon as I get into Pewter if the storm lets me, if not as soon as I get on a videophone at the center, okay?" I said making sure to ease her worry.

"Okay dear. I should get going.. Furr and Sentret just woke up and they need breakfast like you or ash, hehe.. I will see you later this evening." She said while smiling.

"Yeah. Have a good day mom. Love you." I said smiling at mom.

"Love you too." She said hanging up.

* * *

"Alright, you ready to go Hime?" I said looking down at my Eevee, who just stared at me before nodding.

" _vuii!"_ she said, I picked her up and put her in the hood of my hoodie.

I dumped my trash in the bin, and walked up to Nurse Joy and handed her the Card Key while waving good bye to her and wishing her a good day while smiling. Before I walked out the doors, I looked at the TV and saw that the rain would be here within the next hour.

"Well crap... Looks like the Forest is going to be one wet mess, hime.." I said and watched as she nuzzled her face in the back of my neck while saying her name.

I decided to put the jackets hood on and used the little strings on each side to keep it from coming off in the wind. I looked to my right and saw Eevee's face peaking out the side like a shadow, and chuckled.

"I see you got comfortable huh... Hopefully we don't have to fight any pokemon.. You will have to go in the pokeball if so, as the rain will just make the ground muddy.." I said as I heard Hime whine sadly at the thought of going back in the pokeball.

I walked out the double doors and met the cold air that was blowing at around twenty-five miles per hour, I felt Eevee change positions so here back was towards the air and snuggle into my hood. I chuckled and just kept walking towards Route 2, and Viridian Forest.

The small walk on Route 2 was boring, I was hoping to run into either a Nidoran male or female.. but they all must be in there den due to this storm coming.. " _Not a single pokemon is out.. Could the storm be getting worse? Usually, a few are out... but not a single one is going for last minute food.. odd.."_

I sighed and decided to push through it, " _It will either be a boring walk.. or a complete cluster-fuck.."_ I thought as I walked through the doors into the building that served as the entrance to the forest.

* * *

 **Viridian Forest**

I looked around at the nice lush forest, the giant green trees, the beautiful exotic flowers and plants due to the constant migration of other regional bug pokemon. As I was looking around I felt a few drops of water hit my nose, and sighed.

"Starting already... lets getting going.." I said to myself and started walking through the grass and bushes.

After around twenty-minutes of seeing nothing, I heard a small cry behind some trees. I looked around to try and pin point it, but Hime stuck her tail out from behind my head and pointed in the direction.

"Thanks girl." I said to her which caused her to run her tail over my neck.

I walked to the direction Hime said, and pushed the bushes away and saw something that made me frown. In the clearing getting drenched by rain, was a Doduo trapped in what looked to be a claw trap, it was pecking furiously at the trap while crying in pain. I pushed through the bushes, and watched as it stopped what it was doing, and looked at me with both heads while narrowing its eyes, and saying its name over and over.

I walked closer to it with my hands out, hoping it wouldn't take me as a threat and watch as both heads opened there mouth and I paled as I saw a Thunder, Fire, and Ice attack form... " _Shit.. it knows Tri-Attack... usually they don't learn it till evolution.."_ I said amazed but I stopped.

"Hime. Please come tell Doduo I mean it no harm." I said and watched as Doduo's heads tilted to the side in confusion. I felt Eevee wiggle out the hood, and jump to the ground while walking over to Doduo. While Hime made her way over, I looked at Doduo's neck and noticed it was black, " _So a male then..."_ I thought while watching Eevee sit on her hind legs, and start talking to Doduo.

" _Vuii, eeee, vui, vui, eeeveevuii, vui!"_ She said while pointing her paw at me then towards Doduo before wagging her tail.

I watched as both of Doduo's heads looked me, before looking down at Hime then sqwaked its name.

" _Dooooo, duo, duo!"_ It said while nodding both of its heads. I watched as Eevee nodded her head happily and ran back over to me, and nudged my pants legs and wrapped her tail around my ankle and pulled it forward. I took it as a signal to follow her, so I moved behind her, and watched as Hime lead me to the trap.

"Okay girl. I need you to stand back, these traps are a pain in the ass.. Doduo, when I say jump. Jump, these traps clamp fast and the force causes it to move quiet a bit." I said getting a nod from both pokemon.

I cracked my knuckles and bent down to the trap, I sucked in some air and yanked it open while meeting a lot of resistance.

"Jump!" I yelled at Doduo, who jumped forward while narrowing its eyes in pain. As I saw the injured foot free of the trap, I took my hands off of it and watched it snapped shut and the force cause it yank back five feet.

I grunted as I felt a bit of pain, and looked down to saw some blood falling from my hand.

"Mmm, must have been the sharp edge when I pulled it open.. Oh well, nothing to bad." I said while pulling out some bandages and wrapped gauze around it.

I heard Hime whine worriedly while looking at my hand, I couldn't resist a chuckle and petted her with my injury free left hand. I watched as she nuzzled into my hand with a happy face.

"Its okay girl. Nothing too bad.. I can get it stitched up in Pewter, I know mom will be worried but I am sure she will understand.." I said before feeling two pecks in my right shoulder.

I looked over to see Doduo looking at me with concern and happiness. I raised my left hand and rubbed its left head, then right head. And watched amusingly as they both said there name happily.

"I am glad you are okay boy. I am glad I heard your cry.. I know you must have been scared and hurt.." I said, while both heads nodded sadly.

I put my bag down and searched through the bag to find a super potion, and bandages. After finding what I needed, I told him to hold still as it would sting for a second and sprayed his leg with it. And watched as it closed its eye in pain for a few, then I wrapped the bandage around its leg until it was tight enough and tied it off.

"There you go, it should be fine.." I said while looking at Doduo while rubbing both of its heads. I reached in my bag and gave him some berries I had that I usually crush into cereal. And watched as he pecked at them before swallowing them all whole.

After packing up my bandages and stuff in the bag, I grabbed a towel and dried off Hime and Doduo, and placed Hime back in her little spot, before pulling up my hood again. I placed my towel into my dirty clothes pocket side of the bag, and threw my bag back on.

"Well buddy. You should get going, this rain and wind will only get worse. Should find a spot to bunker down so you don't strain your leg too much. I better get going also.. I don't want to have to stick too long in this rain, I have a feeling it is only going to get worse than it should be." I said before rubbing his heads again before turning around.

I made it maybe 40 feet, before Doduo jogged up beside me while saying its name while looking at me, all I could do was raise a eyebrow at him.

"Whats up bud? Going to Pewter?" I said wondering why he was going this way, but he nodded his head.

"Is your nest this way?" I said again, but got a negative nod this time too.

"You want to come with me?" I said and this time I got a positive nod, which caused me to stop. " _Huh, didn't think that..While they can' fly, they are one of the fastest land pokemon."_ I thought before putting my hand on his right head, and sighed.

" _Doooo, duo, duo!"_ Doduo said while rubbing his right head into my hand, while his left head looked to my pokeballs.

I sighed and plucked a pokeball from my belt and held it towards Doduo. I watched as he looked at it, after a few seconds he used his left head to peck the button and got sucked in. After a few seconds of fighting, it dinged in my hand signaling I caught it. I smiled, before shrinking the pokeball and put it on my belt while muttering to him " _I will let you out after we get to Pewter and you looked at"_ I felt the ball shake in understanding.

After doing a check over: Hood tight, check. Bag situated, check. Doduo's ball set, check.

After sighing and nodding I started to continue walking down the forested path, hoping I would find mom a Budew or Oddish.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 40 minutes**

In the last forty-minutes, I traversed the entire forest almost.. But not a single damn pokemon... I could understand why.. It was windy, it was like a a flock of pidgey using gust, and like a few powerful pokemon using rain dance... It was shitty.

After frowning and wondering where the hell they all are. I decided to release Doduo really quick to see if he happened to see a few of them during his time here. I watched as Doduo materialized before looking around confused.

" _Doo, duo?"_ It said with confusion in its eyes.

"Sorry for letting you out sooner bud. But I was wondering if you happened to see and know where a few Oddish and Budew were?"I said and watched as Doduo eyes lite up and nodded, before using both heads to say " _Follow me"_ and we walked off into the deeper parts of the forest.

After a good twenty-minute walk Doduo lead us to a clearing that had a small river running through it. I saw a few Oddish, Shroomish, Budew roaming around and chatting happily. I sighed and saw a few of them look at me before going back to what they were doing, I raised my eyebrows in thought. " _Huh, they must be used to trainers coming here.. I wonder why."_ I said before going near the river and sit down.

I watched as Doduo talked to some of them, " _He must of known them before he got captured.."_ I watched as they played a bit, before Doduo ran over to me, and I pulled out some berries too give to him as I figured he would be hungry.

"Hey Doduo, can you see if any of your friends would like to leave the forest? My mom wants a pokemon from her house and garden. They would be pretty much spoiled." I said hoping he understood what I was saying, and watched as he nodded and walked off.

After about five minutes, I saw Doduo come back with a very shy looking Oddish. I got a better look at it, and the other Oddish and realized it was smaller than the others.. " _Is it a baby?"_ I thought.

"Welcome Back Doduo, and who are you little one?" I said and watched as Oddish hid behind Doduo's leg, while Doduo said its name.

"Are you a baby Oddish? You are smaller than the others.." I said and watched as Doduo nodded at me with sad eyes, and I heard sniffling and looked down to see Oddish with teary eyes.

" _Shit... Is its parents gone?"_ I thought and reached out to take Oddish in my hands. I rubbed its grassy head and watched as Oddish quit being said and swayed back and forth happily.

" _Oddd, oddish!"_ It said.

"Would you like to go to a great home Oddish? My mom is looking for a Grass pokemon to help with her garden, she will love you like a mother should and feed you." I said and watched as the little one thought for a bit, before looking at Doduo who nodded his head to him. I saw Oddish look at me before nodding its head.

"Okay, I will capture you in this pokeball. I will let you out at Pewter City along with Doduo. I have to call my mom when I reach there anyway.. Be a nice way for you both to meet her." I said while continuously rubbing Oddish's head as it swayed back and forth.

After a few minutes, I pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it to Oddish and watched as I caught it. As I put its ball on my belt, I decided to look up both Doduo and Oddish's information on the Pokedex, so I recalled Doduo while pulling out my Pokedex.

 **[ _Doduo_ \- The twin-bird pokemon. This pokemon is Male, it has the ability: Early Bird. Known Moves: _Peck, Quick Attack, Tri Attack, Growl, Brave Bird (L) (Egg Move)._ ]**

I whistled looking over its information, I scrolled down to Oddish and my eyes widen.

 **[Oddish- The Weed Pokemon. This pokemon is Female, and has the ability: Chlorophyll. Known Moves: _Sweet Scent, Mega Drain, Double Edge, Seed Bomb, Synthesis (U) (Egg Move)_ ]**

I couldn't help but whistle, "You must of trained hard... I know leaving you in moms hand will be the right thing." I said smiling down at Oddish's ball, and felt it shake in happiness.

I looked up frowning at wind kicking up, and put my Pokedex away. I continued walking out the forest while having Hime battle a few Caterpies that were looking for food, a few Metapods that fell from where ever they stayed.

After about a hour of walking with the occasional fight, I finally made it to the other side and walked through the doors. I took a minute to stretch and look at the time, 5:25 p.m. " _Wow.. it took longer than I thought."_ I thought before continuing through the exit or entrance to the road that led to Pewter City.

I couldn't help but sigh and grumble the entire road that lead towards Pewter..

"This sucks... at least the forest had trees... I am getting soaked worse than a waterall from a wailord." I said complaining the entire time, while getting wet to the bone.

* * *

 **Pewter City**

After walking through blinding rain for the next five minutes, I came into Pewter City and was getting close to the Center when I heard.

"Move Out the Way!" I heard someone yell, I looked around and couldn't see anything before I looked up due the flapping of wings.

I jumped back as I saw a Dragonite flapping its wings while slowing down as it was landing, I couldn't help but stare wide eye as this was the first time I was seeing one. I watched as the regal looking Dragonite landed, and ran my eyes over to the person riding it... and I looked a way with a large blush.

On the Dragonites back was a beautiful woman, with light blue hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She had a generous looking chest, she was wearing a skin-tight blue body suit that showed off her curves extremely well. She wore a cape that started on her shoulders, and ended below her behind. (Clair's HG/SS Outfit).

I watched as she jumped down, and I had to turn away again with a blush as the rain had caused her already tight outfit, seem tighter.. I watched as her Dragonite cooed into her touch as she rubbed his snout. I couldn't help but smile at the affectionate display, and gulped as she turned to me with those beautiful blue eyes.. " _Shit.. Quit staring at her like this Naruto, you never stared... not even when Leaf tried so hard to bed you before she left.."_ I thought while shaking my head.

"Hello there. I am sorry for yelling at you, but I didn't want Dragonite here crash into you. My name is Clair, what is yours?" She said while smiling and putting her hand out.

I grabbed it and shook it while chuckling.

"Its okay, I didn't expect a Dragonite to fly here, even in this storm. The names Naruto, Naruto Ketchum." I said smiling up at her.

"Hehe, yeah.. I didn't think the storm was going to get this bad... What are you doing out anyway? I noticed Pewter just seemed like a ghost time due to the storm." Clair asked.

"Yeah... Same actually, Me? Just came out of Viridian Forest." I said with a stern face, " _I hope Nurse Joy has the power and time to check Doduo's leg.."_ I thought.

"You just came out of Viridian? Are you a trainer? I figured you all would be at Indigo for the League." She said with a raised eyebrow as Dragonite nodded its head.

"Yeah, but I just started yesterday. I could of left earlier when the usual crowd does, but my adopted Brother last year, so I stayed behind for a bit to make sure she wouldn't get to depressed when I left." I said a matter of fact.

"I see.. I bet she is lucky to have you. Coming from that way.. I assume you came from Pallet?" She said looking down to me.

"Yes mam. I wasn't born there, but my adopted mother got me a few months after I was born." I said smiling at the memory.

"I see... I know this might seem rude.. do you know who your biological parents were? I was adopted myself and I always wondered who they were till I found the answer." She said with a sad smile.

My smile dropped and some anger entered my veins.. but I reined it in and smiled at her. "Yeah I know who they are. But, they can be dead for all I care. They got rid of me because I wasn't a daughter. They had 16 years to try and at least know me.. But as soon as I get near my journey, they start asking Prof. Oak about me... I can careless about them in all honesty." I said with a stoic face, which caused Clair to flinch a bit.

"S-s-s-sorry for asking.. it was wrong, but I always wished I knew who mine were.. All I remember was being left with Dragonite when she was a Dratini, isn't that right girl?" Clair said while looking to Dragonite.

" _Drooo, Drooo!"_ Dragonite said while nodding her head.

"No, its okay. I am mostly over it, its just I have all this resentment still bottled up.. I don't think I can truly quit caring about them until I see them, and yell out all my frustrations at them." I said with a frown.

"Well I hope they realize what they lost. Any who, since you came from Pallet, I assume you started with one of the regional starters?" Clair said which caused me to shake my head negatively.

"No mam. I started with a Eevee.. I was hoping for a Absol, but my biological sister called in a favor and had it sent to her.. But I couldn't be happier with my Hime." I said with a blinding smile, which caused Clair's cheeks to flush a small bit.

"I see.. Eevee's are great pokemon. They can evolve into anything, AH! I know.. Here you go. Think of it as a apology for bringing up sour memories." Clair said while pulling out a Everstone and handed it to me.

"This is a Everstone, it will not let your Eevee evolve until you are ready for it and at the time you want it to. Like daytime for Esepon, and Night time for Umbreon, it can even stop the Elemental Stones and Mossy Rock and Icy Rock evolutions to." She said while I couldn't help but stare at the rock in awe. " _Holy shit! A free Everstone.. These things cost like 80,000 pokedollars.."_ I said while taking it with trembling hands.

"T-t-t-t-thanks! These are extremely rare right now... Are you sure its okay? These run for 80k in Kanto.." I said and watched as she smiled at me while nodding her head.

"Yup! I don't need it anymore, my entire time is evolved and I could careless about the money... If it serves its purpose, its good enough for me." She said and I couldn't help but smile and give her a hug which caused her to stiffen for a second, before relaxing and patting me on the back awkwardly.

"Mmm, you said your name is Clair? And you have a Dragonite... Would you be the Johto Gym Leader Clair?" I said with hope in my eyes.

"Ara~ Why yes I am. This beautiful Dragonite is nicknamed Lily. I am the Blackthorn Gym Leader, why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, before she could register I had a small handbook out and a pen looking at her with stars in my eyes.

"B-b-because I am a huge fan! You are in my top 5 of powerful female trainers! Plus I have seen you fight some of the others during the Leagues exhibition matches.. I was stunned at how your Dragonite fought Lance's to a Draw." I said hoping she would give me a autograph.

"Ufufu. Thank you. I am glad I have a fan. The only reason we beat Lance's Dragonite is because we have trained since we are from the same Clan, and as he is my cousin." She said while giving me her autograph.

"Wow... that's awesome! My I ask why someone of your stature is in Pewter City?" I asked hoping she would tell me.

"Hah.. I am here actually due to the Pewter City Museum calling me. They got a fossil from the Kalos region and they wanted my help when they revive it, as it holds the fossil pokemon Tyrunt. After, they study it they want me to take it as my own pokemon. Lance turned it down as he didn't have the time to come get it." Clair said while smiling.

"WOW! A Tyrunt?! Would it be too much to see it? I would love to get it scanned in my Pokedex.. Prof. Oak would freak when he sees it.." I said while chuckling.

"Sure. It won't be for a few days, the storm is pushing them back, plus they want to go to Mt. Moon and see if they can find any fossils. I will ask them if you can join that expedition tomorrow morning. I assume since you are here.. you are going to fight the Gym?" She said while looking towards me.

"Wow... I might be able to find a fossil... Ahh, yes mam. But it won't be for a few days or week at best, I want to train my Eevee and newest pokemon." I said with a sagely nod.

"That makes great sense, and you will need it as the original leader is not here at the moment. The League has a replacement from what I heard doing its duties.. What pokemon do you have other than Eevee?" She asked.

"Mmm, I have a Doduo. I found it trapped in one of those claw traps... It decided to come with me after I rescued him, I need to get Nurse Joy to look at his leg in a few.. I have a Oddish also, but it is going to go home to my mother. I promised I would catch her a Grass type to help her with the Garden. Oddish has a great move set, but is young and extremely shy and skiddish. So I think my mom would be the perfect place for her." I said while smiling down at my two pokeballs, which caused Clair to smile at me.

"Ahh, such a good son. I am sure she adores and appreciates you to death.. You say you found a Doduo in a Poachers trap? I will call the League and have someone send a few Ace Trainers out to check the forest for more." She said while narrowing her eyes.

"Ahh. Thank you Clair.. I should get going though, I need to get Doduo checked and I want them both to meet my mom when I call her! I will hopefully see you later!" I said while giving her a wave, and rushing into the Center as she chuckled and waved back, before walked towards a hotel.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

I entered the center and looked around for Nurse Joy. I found her sitting at the recption center reading a magazine on pokemon health. As I neared her I cleared my throat which made her jump for a second before standing and giving me a smile.

"Hello there, what can I do for you on this wet evening?" She said to me smiling.

"Ah, Nurse Joy I found this Doduo in Viridian Forest, and he got his leg caught in a poachers trap.. Can you look at it and make sure its okay? I sprayed it and bandaged it.. but I am not a professional." I said and watched as she got up and called Chansey to come to the Medical Room as she grabbed Doduo's pokeball and went in.

After a half hour, she came back out with Doduo walking beside her with some new bandages on his leg. When Doduo saw me he squawked his name and jogged over to me, before pecking me on the head twice affectionately. I raised my hands and started to rub both of there heads, and watched as they rubbed into it happily.

"Your Doduo will be just fine. I wouldn't let him run full speed for a few days.. but other than that, he is A okay." She said with a smile while handing me the pokeball.

"Thank You Nurse Joy. Would it be possible to get a room if one is available and sign up for the League next year?" I said while following Nurse Joy to the station.

"Of Course, How many days? And I will need your PokeDex." She said to me.

"Mmm, 3 for now please, and here you go." I said handing her my Pokedex.

After a few moments, she handed me my Pokedex back, and a card key for the room.

"Here you go. You are registered for the Indigo League, I am sure you know the rules. And here is your Card Key, it is for Room 12. It is the first door on the right." She said while smiling.

"Thank you. Do you know if a Convenience or Grocery store is open? I need to grab some food." I asked hoping they were all open still.

"I will call around, come back up here in five, okay?" Nurse Joy said while smiling still.

I bowed to her while saying. "Thank you very much, Nurse Joy." And walked away heading to the Videophones.

After sitting down and releasing Hime, and Oddish who jumped in my lap. I dialed the house number, and waited for mom to pick up. After a minute, I watched as mom picked up the phone and smiled as she saw me.

"Ahh! Naruto, Dear. I see that you finally made it to Pewter City." Mom said to me while smiling.

"Yeah. I have two pokemon I want you to me. Mom, this is Oddish and Doduo." I said while raising Oddish up so she can see my mom, and pointed behind me to Doduo who just opened its mouth and said its name.

I saw my mom squeal and gush at how cute both Doduo and Oddish were, which caused Hime to whine and thump her tail on the ground sadly.

"Shh, Hime~ I will brush your fur later to make up for it." I said making Hime squeal and lay down.

"Oh, Honey! They are just soo cute! Especially Oddish! But how did you meet a Doduo? I thought they were only in the Safari Zone.." Mom said while tilting her head.

So I told her how I meet Doduo, and how after I set it free it decided to join me. And how I walked around the entire forest almost giving up before Doduo led me to a area with Oddish, Budew, and Shroomish. And with Oddish's consent I told her how, while she is powerful and young she is extremely shy and skiddish, due to her parents being either captured or gone.. I watched as mom became misty eyed, and promised to take care of Oddish like her own, which caused Oddish to sway back and forth happy.

"Alright, mom. I am going to send her over. I know Prof. Oak told you how it works, so she should show up in a minute." I said while returning Oddish to her ball, and putting it in the transportation slot of the phone. I put in the home number, and hit send and watched as it was teleported away, and a minute later I heard a ding on Mom's side indicating she got it.

"I have here dear.. Oh! Thank you, Thank you! I will let you go for now dear, I know you want a shower and to change clothes.. I will hear from you in the morning! Love you!" She said before hanging up.

After returning both Hime and Doduo, I walked back up to the station and Nurse Joy told me the Convenience Store was the only thing open right now, so with a quick thank you I headed out.

After a few minutes, I found the store and walked in to see Clair looking around also. After chuckling I decided not to bother her and go about my business. After choosing to buy a few cups of Ramen, some Jerky for Hime, a bag of assorted berries for Doduo, I headed up to the register to pay. After I finished paying, I turned around and saw Clair waving at me while walking up.

"Ufu, so we meet again Naruto." She said while smiling.

"Yup, I see you are also stuck to buying dinner from here huh?" I said while looking at her food choices, which caused her to blush.

"Y-y-yeah.. I suck at cooking.. hahaha... What about you?" She said while blushing in embarassement.

"Mmm, I am not bad at it.. Just tired... I plan to feed Hime and Doduo, Eat, Shower.. and Sleep.." I said looking forward to my sleep.

"Yeah.. I plan to do the same.. I will see you at the Center tomorrow morning so we can head over to the Museum okay?" She said while I nodded and waved good bye to her while wishing her a good night.

After making it back to the Center, I went into the room and procceded to heat up my Ramen while making food for both Hime and Doduo, after I finished I let them both out of there pokeball. I chuckled as they both devoured there food and laid down on the floor all sleepy.

"Nu uh, Hime! You are getting a bath.. Doduo I will open there door behind us, as there is a extra Shower for bigger pokemon." Which made Hime whine, and Doduo nod happy.

After giving Hime a quick bath, and brushing her fur as I blow dried it. I grabbed a nice long shower that took over a hour. After I got out I put on some orange pajama bottoms, and a orange T-shirt and hit the hay.

"Night Hime, Doduo." I said while yawning.

" _Vui, eevui!"_ Hime said.

" _Doo, duo, duo."_ Doduo said also while yawning.

I placed Hime on my chest and rubbed her fur while letting my eyes close, while muttering them good night one more time, before finally succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 2!**

 **We meet his 2nd pokemon, Doduo! I hope you all semi like it.. I wanted to go a different route than the other common used Flyings. Instead of being able to fly, he will run like a boss.. Picture Naruto doing the Jiraiya introduction on Dodrio.. Be epic.**

 **We also meet Clair! I know some of you are going to be like "Is she in the pairing!?" Maybe.. It all depends if any of them win other than PokeHarem. If not, she will be a extremely close friend.**

 **As for his Gym Leader Goals, that won't happen for a while. He will show up every now and then to Pallet.. But he will need to beat Gyms and such to get the money for Land first..**

 **After the poll that is up at the moment that decides if this will be a Single Pairing, Harem of 3 females max, a PokeHarem, or a Harem with both Pokemon and Females. I will throw up a Poll and let you choose his legendary pokemon, he will not keep it in the ball. It will still do its Legendary Duties but check in from time to time.**

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this Chapter, I know its meh with the addition for two pokemon.. But, I wanted something different than Pidgey, or Spearows.. and well.. I couldn't think of a different way to bring in Oddish.**

 **Next Chapter we see Tyrunt, Mt. Moon Exploration, some fossil digging... some more interaction with our favorite Dragon Leader...**

 **On the topic of Gym Leader... I would appreciate it if you guys left a PM or Review to let me know what type of pokemon you want him to focus on, I would prefer not Dragon in case everyone wants Clair to be in his Harem. He will catch other types, but his main team will be that specific type. I will go with the most asked type and look start planning for pokemon and the others he will catch in the future.**

 **I would also like suggestions for a name for Doduo.**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon:**_

 _ **Eevee (Hime): Tackle, Tail Whip, Growl, Wish**_

 _ **Doduo: Peck, Tri Attack, Brave Bird (L) (Egg Move), Quick Attack, Growl**_


	3. Pewter City and Mt Moon Exploration

**I am glad people are liking the choice of Doduo so far.**

 **Poll Closes in 3 days, if you haven't voted make sure you do. Human/Poke Harem is in first, with Harem coming in second. Make sure you vote for what you want.**

 **After the Poll ends, I will be throwing up one to let you vote for Gym Type Naruto will eventually run. That will go on for a bit, then I will do one for a Legendary.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **DragonPony022: Thanks. Him and Doduo will take part in the Race like in the Anime. As for Eevee, I figured it would be good.. As I still haven't decided on its evolution yet.**

 **God of Wind 200: Yes, it can learn fly.. But why should it... It is like Blaziken, can jump but that's about it.. I swear I don't know why they made Dodrio capable of Steel Wing and Fly.**

 **Rayquaza678: Sorry, if you want harem. Need to vote on the poll~**

 **HeartlessNobody13: Thanks. As for Aura.. not sure yet, maybe something like a calming aura or maybe psychic powers.. But I haven't decided yet. He will meet Ash, Misty, Brock in Vermillion.. I figure they will just take a ship to Orange Islands. As for TR, they are still there.. but he will truly fight some of them in Johto like in Gold and Silver. As for Jessie, and James.. Not sure, I actually thought of splitting them up, have one tail Naruto and one of Ash.. Maybe a little Naruto/Jessie.. As for other Teams, maybe. I do plan to do Sound ninjas, as a actual Team and something like the Akatsuki in Kalos, what is better than legends that control Life and Death? As for Gym.. Not sure yet.. Not many people are leaving what type they want.**

 **Ryner510: Yeah.. Everyone forgets Vaporeon, Flareon, and Leafeon. As for Naruto Characters not sure yet, it will be a mixture of good characters and evil. Not sure about the Female Characters yet.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

* * *

 **Pewter City- Pokemon Center: Room 12**

 **Bryce POV**

I woke up with a start.. The reason? Two mischievous pokemon. Hime was tickling my nose with her tail, and Doduo was pecking me with both beaks...

"I am up.. Arceus.. Meanies.." I said while puffing my cheeks up and looking away. I felt Eevee rubbing her head into my abdomen, and Doduo rubbing its dual heads into my chest..

" _Vuiii, Vuiii~"_

" _Dooo, duooo.."_

"Ugh... fine.. I can't stay mad at you two... I swear, you two are a perfect team... sigh.. Give me a second and I will give you food." I said and watched as Eevee sat on her hind legs, and Doduo went still while in a military stance.

After getting up and stretching, I filled both there bowls up with Pokemon food and gave them each a assortment of berries I had packed away that mom grew. I gave them some water, before I went over and threw a Ramen Cup in the Microwave with water, while I used the bathroom. After coming back out and starting to eat my Ramen, I looked at some deals in a brochure I got in the Convenience Store last night, it was for the Department Store in Celadon.. I frowned as I saw the prices on all the Laptops and Tablets.

"Sigh... I really want a Laptop or Tablet, but they are just as expensive as a SS Anne Ticket.." I said making both Eevee and Doduo tilting there heads to the side. I sighed and decide to explain to them.

"You see, if I got a Laptop I could look up how to train you guys certain moves through videos the E4, Frontier Brains, and other League reps, post on there site. Right now.. I have nothing that can show the videos, and to rent them is expensive... Its free if you buy a League registered Laptop or Tablet.. But they run like 40,000 pokedollars.." I said with a frown.

I looked and saw both Eevee and Doduo get depressed, and I leaned down to rub both of there heads, and Doduo's extra one.

"Don't get down.. It will take a while, and odd jobs along with battling, but we should be able to get one. If we make it top-32 in the League, they pay each trainer 50k each.. So all we gotta do is save up, and if we feel ready... try the League next year, or maybe hit up the Orange Islands.. I heard they had a League, and they give you 120k if you reach the Champion.." I said while thinking up ways to make the money, and send some to mom so she could buy better gardening supplies and seeds...

"Oh well, you two relax for a bit, I am going to grab a shower and get dressed. I want you two to meet someone. Plus we are going for a small expedition today, so I might let you two out if they allow it." I said while grabbing my clothes and walking into the shower, leaving them both confused.

After a good twenty-minute shower I walked out in faded blue jeans, my trusty boots I use when I work in moms garden, a orange tank-top as it supposed to be in the mid 50's, and a orange hoodie. After grabbing my bag and packing up stuff, " _Who knows.. I might need it.."_ I thought while throwing it on. I placed Hime in my hood and waited for her to get comfortable. And walked out my room, making sure I had my Pokedex and Card Key before closing it.

As we were walking down the hall towards the main hall, I looked at my PokeNav and checked the time, 8:49 a.m.

"Mmmm, we might be early Doduo, Hime.. If she is not here, we can take a small jog around Pewter if you want.. I planned to start training you two in the next few days.. We won't get stronger unless we put in the work.. So what do you two say?" I said and smiled as I heard both Eevee and Doduo say there names in happiness..

"Mmm, Doduo.. I will think of a name for you soon... My mind is drawing blanks right now.. okay?" I said and saw Doduo nod both heads in happiness.

As we entered the main hall, I stopped frozen and my breath caught in my throat.. Due to the woman in front of me... It was Clair, but she wasn't wearing her normal attire.. No she was wearing tight blue jeans that showed off her lower body extremely well... She wore a turtle neck that was rather tight on her body, as you could see every curve imaginable.. she covered it with a beautiful blue jacket that was unzipped and dual blue gloves on her hands. Behind her was Lily her Dragonite, and on her head was a small blue pokemon that looked like a cloud.. as its body was blue, but was covered in white that looked like cotton. I recognized it as a Swablu, as they sometimes migrate into Viridian Forest.

"Good morning Clair, Lily, and who are you, you sure are a cute little one." I said while reaching up and rubbing the underside of Swablu's jaw which made it say its name happily and what sounded like a melody.

"Ara. Good Morning Naruto. I see your Doduo is looking fine, where is your Eevee? And yes, this one is named Melody, she is my youngest pokemon. I have been trying to get a Altaria to finish my team for a year now.. but I never had time to either come to Viridian when they migrated here, or go to Hoenn and catch one.. So Prof. Elm, got a favor from Prof. Birch who happened to have one, one of his trainers Altaria had a egg and wanted to find it a good home. So when they were told the Blackthorn Gym Leader wanted one, she gladly gave it to me.. I offered her money, but she declined.." Clair said while rubbing Melody's head.

"I see. Yes Doduo's leg is pretty much healed, he is not allowed to run full speed right now.. as for Hime, probably asleep in my hood, look." I said while turning around and I could hear a faint squeal from what I assume was Clair as she looked at Hime.

"It is nice to meet you melody~ I plan to catch either a Swablu, or Bagon in Hoenn someday.. I was hoping to catch them in Viridian, but the League said they all migrated back a few weeks ago due to trackers.." I said while rubbing her head.

" _Blu, blu, Swaa~"_

"She is just the cutest thing Naruto.. if you want a Swablu, I can ask Prof. Birch to send Prof. Oak a Egg, I have helped him a few times when a wild Salamence was on the loose." I heard Clair say.

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer and favor, but I want it to be my own capture." I said, and watched as she nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Are you ready for a Tyrunt meeting and a hopeful successful dig in Mt. Moon?" Clair asked me as I was starting to jump up and down.

"You bet... I can't wait to meet Tyrunt.. I would die in shock if I could dig up either a Old Amber, Sail Fossil, Skull Fossil, or Root Fossil.. But the odds of that.. are 1 in a billion I bet.." I said hoping I got that lucky.

"Who knows.. I heard there was a Aerodactyl found alive earlier in the year, was at some fossil dig in Kanto.. They have it in a enclosed environment for now studying it.. I am sure you can find something." Clair said putting her hand on my shoulder, which made me blush.

"Yeah, you mind if I take pictures? I want to show my mom and Prof. Oak, while mom will believe.. Prof. Oak might be skeptical..." I said hoping it was alright.

"Mmm, we shall ask the researchers and Tyrunt if it isn't aggressive." She said and we started walking out the doors, and towards the Museum.

* * *

 **Pewter Museum**

Along the way, Swablu flew off Clairs head and landed on mine while humming a small song, which shocked Clair for a minute before smirking. I felt Hime getting jealous from me petting Swablu and Doduo, but ignoring her so she kept moving her tail over my neck, which caused me to keep blushing as it was my weak point.. " _Damn you, Hime.. I shall get you for this.."_ I thought while cackling evily on the inside.

After a few minutes, we made it to the Museum and returned our pokemon as it was the rules. After we made it inside, we met with Head Researcher Brandon and were led inside the area Tyrunt was in. After we got inside, I couldn't help but look as there weren't just one Tyrunt.. No, there was 2 Tyrunts.. and one was Shiny... " _How is that possible?!"_ I thought, wanting to run up to it and look it over.

"B-b-b-randon.. How is a Shiny Extinct Pokemon possible? Wouldn't it have to be Shiny when it was alive...?" I asked wondering.. Researchers said it was impossible years ago..

"We believe she was a Shiny when she was alive, as it makes no other sense than that.. We always believed that part of the DNA would vanish once they died out.. Guess not.." Brandon the Head Researcher said.

I looked at the Shiny Tyrunt and couldn't help but be in awe, instead of the brown the other one was.. This one was blue.. Wait a second..

"Let me guess.. The Shiny one is Clairs?" I said which caused Brandon and Clair to choke, before Brandon looked me with wide-eyes.

"How did you figure it out?" He said with narrowed eyes.

I just pointed at it and said simply. "Blue" which caused Clair to blush up a storm.

The Head Researcher just started howling in laughter, while rolling on the floor which made Clair blush more.

After a few minutes, he let us go up to the Tyrunt's but told us to be careful as they could be aggressive if they don't like you. I watched as both Tryunt's watched us carefully, before the Shiny one ran towards Clair. As I saw Clair about to call out Lily, the Shiny Tyrunt stopped before looking at her clothes, which confused Clair to no end.

"Its because its blue, I think she likes them as they remind it of her." I said making Clair sigh and nod.

After a few minutes, the Shiny Tyrunt nuzzled into Clair's hand before crooning happily. I smiled, and decided to look at the other Tyrunt, who was looking at me with narrowed eyes, and charged.

"Well shit.." I said before dodging.

I immediately jumped again, as he launched a Dragon Pulse and hit where I was standing seconds before. As I was jumping around and dodging, the Shiny Tyrunt hit the regular one with a Rock Head and knocked it out, before nuzzling into Clair's hand again.

"Ehh? Why did she do that?" I said confused, but watched as Clair smirked and said "She listened to me."

"I see.. Well damn... I meet a Tyrunt, and it tries to kill me... yay..." I said before I felt a nuzzling in my stomach, I looked down and saw the Shiny one eye smiling at me.

"Why hello there girl. I must say you are extremely beautiful. Blue suits you really well if I do say so myself." I said while rubbing the top of her mouth, and watched as she crooned in happiness while eye smiling.

I watched as some Researchers returned the regular Tyrunt to a pokeball and walked off, I couldn't help but frown and wonder what they are going to do with it. After a few minutes of rubbing Tyrunts face, I let her go back to Clair as Brandon walked in.

"I see she listens to you already... That's great as she is ready to leave if you would like to take her with you Clair." Brandon said as both of us looked at Clair and Tyrunt.

"Would you like to come with me Tyrunt?" Clair said and I chuckled as I saw Tyrunt jump up and down while nodding her head. So Brandon handed her the ball, and Clair returned her for now much to Tyrunt's happiness.

"Well now that is settled.. You two ready for a Mt. Moon Exploration? We found a few Dome Fossil's a few months ago, but today we are going deeper in the Mountain." Brandon said and I couldn't help but jump up and down.

* * *

After gathering everything we would need: Pickaxes, Shovels, Pokemon Food for the Wild Pokemon, Bucket, Radio's. We all gathered in a electric powered van, and set off towards Mt. Moon.

"Excuse me, Brandon. But what Fossils are possible to be in Mt. Moon?" I asked hoping it would be some very rare ones.

"Mmm, nobody is really sure. WE, the scientists and such believe we were all one giant landmass a long time ago but due to some events, we broke apart.. So we theorize any Fossil could be in Mt. Moon." Brandon said and I could only think of the possibilities.

"Theoretically.. If I find one, would I be able to keep it? I would freak out and die of happiness if I found a Sail or Root Fossil." I said hoping they would allow me to keep it..

"Mmm, only if the revived pokemon, likes you. If not, we keep it until a trainer comes through and they bond." Brandon said to me in a serious tone, and all I could do was nod.

I turned around and stared out the window as we were going down the rocky path towards Mt. Moon, I would see the occasional Sandshrew, Geodude, Ekans, Nidorans.. But I saw a few Ryhorn, and Onix on top of the rocks... After a good thirty-minutes, the van stopped which told us we have arrived at our destination.

* * *

 **Mt. Moon**

After getting everyone off the van, and grabbing all of our equipment, we started to get into two man groups. I was stuck with Clair, not that I was sad about it, ufufu.. And set off into the Mountain. After I say, about twenty-minutes, me and Clair decided to go down a make-shift ladder that led deeper into the mountain.

After we got to the bottom, we decided to make a game plan.

"So Naruto. Do you want to start over here? Or go farther in? If anything stronger than normal pops up I will take care of it. I know you aren't weak, but you have only been on your journey for what? 3-4 days?" Clair said to me.

I frowned and looked at her. "We can start wherever, and I know you can take whatever shows up.. About 4 days total, I won't risk my pokemon getting hurt if I know it is a futile fight.." I said making Clair nod.

"Alright lets go a bit farther down, it looks like this part of the mountain hasn't been touched much.. Might get lucky.." Clair said and we set off, after a few minutes we arrived at the back side of this floor, and in front of us was a giant wall... It was around 30 feet long, and 15 feet high..

"Mmmm, this might be good... I am worried if we cause to much damage, it could collapse.." I said making Clair nod.

"Yes.. I will bring out Lily, and you bring out Eevee.. She has great ears, can help us know if its going to collapse." Clair said and I nodded as we both released our pokemon.

" _Drooo?"_

" _Vuii?"_

Both Lily and Hime said while looking around, I bent down to my knees and started to rub Hime's fur, and watched as she purred in pleasure.

"Hey girl. I need you to keep you ears sharp. We are going to start digging, and stuff could start cracking and breaking, and then BAM! Collapse, so let me know if you hear anything?" I said to Hime and watched as she nodded and stared intently at the wall.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 30 minutes**

In the last 30 minutes... We have found a fossilized Leaf... I think it was from a Sunkern... I was getting depressed and just hammering away, until I heard a audible "Clunk" at the sound of hitting something hard, and then I heard a loud thud and what sound of floor giving away. So I looked down and gasped at what I saw..

"Holy Shit... Clair! I just hit a jackpot.. No clue what fossils these are..." I said and watched as Clair came over with wide-eyes also.

"I thought you were playing, when you said you had extreme bouts of Luck on the way here.." She said while smiling at me.

"HAHAH! I told you... it only comes in spurts though, so this will probably be the only fossils we see.." I said while looking down at the 5 fossils on the floor.

"Stay right here, I am going to get Brandon! He will let us know what they are." Clair said as she jogged away with Lily following behind her.

I leaned down to Hime and rubbed her ears. "Hehe... We found some fossil's girl.. I hope one of them is something unique... maybe we can get a 3rd teammate today.." I said and watched as she wagged her tail happily.

" _Vuiiii"_

After a few minutes: Clair, Brandon, Lily, and the rest of the researchers came back down and all went wide-eye at the fossils.

"AHAHA! My boy you sure are lucky... We might see one every few months.. but five!? You must be blessed..." Brandon said while laughing.

I watched as he came over and started to dust them off and examine them while whistling a tune, after ten minutes he stands up and puts them in a bucket, before turning towards us.

"Well 1 is a Helix, 1 is a Claw, 2 are Armor, and the last one is Plume." He said and everyone whistled.

"So a Omanyte, Anorith, two Shieldon, and a Archen.. Awww..." I said while whining at not finding either a Kabuto, Amaura, or Lileep..

"Sorry Naruto.. I know its not one you want, but... still you are very lucky to find five of them.." Brandon said while patting my head.

"Yeah... who knows, I might find one soon.. There is caves and stuff all around Kanto.. I might get lucky.." I said while trying to cheer myself up.

I went back to my spot and started to pack up my stuff, as they decided to quit as they found a decent haul due to my fossil finding. We all loaded back up in the van and came back to Pewter City Museum...

After a few hours of talking, studying, and planning about the Fossil Revival, I decided to turn in for the night and headed back to the Pokemon Center as Clair followed me.

"I am sorry you didn't find one Naruto.." Clair said while frowning.

"Naw, it's okay... The fact I found one.. was enough, who knows! I might find one in another region, so I am not to sad. I guess a bit greedy, but who isn't..." I said while sighing..

"Yeah.. Anyone would love to get there hands on a extinct pokemon.. I can understand your sadness at not finding one you wanted, but you should at least check in on them before you leave Pewter who knows.. you might fall in love with one.. Anyway, Good Night Naruto." Clair said before waving good bye and walking away.

"Yeah.. who knows.." I said while walking into the Center, and decided to call and talk to mom. I spent the next hour talking about how I went Fossil Hunting, saw a Tyrunt, showed her the pictures of the Shiny one and had to plug my ears due to her squealing, and then told her about Clair... which I regret as she kept teasing me about the "Mysterious" Beauty.. After hanging up after saying good night, I went to the room and fed both Hime and Doduo before grabbing a shower. After getting done with my nightly routine, I decided to look up moves for both of them.

* * *

"Alright Hime, Doduo! Tomorrow we start training.. We need to see what moves you can learn, and then build a training strategy around it." I said as they both nodded there heads.

I pulled out the Pokedex and started to go through it, looking and writing down moves and the theories of teaching them to use it even if it was a TM move. After getting done, I put my Pokedex away and turned to them.

"Okay, I have the TM for Dig and Double Team, they both can be learned a maximum of 6 times.. Sadly only Eevee can use it at the moment, but I plan to teach you both Double Team.." I said staring at them, making them nod.

"As for Doduo.. I am not sure what to teach you.. You know Tri Attack which will do decent damage at least due to the Ice Element.. Maybe Work Up, Swift, and Steel Wing even though I don't know how it will work.. Maybe instead of wings, it uses your feet or beaks instead.." I said making Doduo confused also about how it would learn Steel Wing.

"Now for you Hime.. Dig will be our main priority, but I will also teach you Iron Tail and either Headbutt or Work Up... Now lets get some sleep, we start early in the morning!" I said making both Hime and Doduo nod, I laid down and put Hime on my lap and watched as Doduo got comfortable in the corner and wished them a good night and fell asleep.

* * *

 **XxxxxxNext MorningxxxxxX**

After waking up, feeding both Hime, and Doduo. I threw on some gym shorts, and a tank top, while grabbing my sneakers and decided to run while they trained. Because a wise man once said "A true bond is formed when both Trainer and Pokemon, train together." So that made me decide to run and maybe do some push ups..

"At least it will keep me in shape... some of the routes in the future will be dangerous.." I said with a small frown.

I led Hime and Doduo to the training ground out back after telling Nurse Joy in case she hears some loud sounds. After Me, Hime, and Doduo did stretches, I gave out orders on what to do.

"Okay, first off! Endurance.. We are going to run for a while, until I say stop. If we do this it will increase our Stamina which means we can fight longer.. Okay! Go!" I said and took off in a jog. I was pretty much last, as Hime was a few inches in front of me while wagging her tail playfully, and Doduo was running ahead of us with his other head towards us giving us a smirk..

"Show offs.." I muttered continuing to run.

After a hour and a half of jogging, I was laid out on the ground gasping for air, like a Magikarp on land.

"Dear Arceus.. I am going to die... I can feel my heart in my feet... Hime... it looks like this is the end..." I said while playfully reaching for the light..

" _Vuii?"_ Hime said while slapping me with her tail.

"Oi... Abuse much.." I muttered and made Hime roll around laughing, while rolling my eyes.

After a few minutes, I pushed myself up and felt my legs want to give away as they were jelly. I cleared my throat and decided to move on to the next phase!

"Alright.. You should know the basics already of Double Team as I used the TM on the pokeball this morning, so I want you to use it. I want you two to train to use it faster, and to create more copies. The goal is 5 for now, so once you get it, let me know. I will be doing some push ups." I said and clapped my hands together and sent them off.

As I was doing push-ups, I was thinking on how to train Doduo in Steel Wing.. " _I don't have a Tm... So how do I learn it? Maybe Clair's Dragonite or Swablu knows it.."_ I thought before shaking my head. " _No.. I shouldn't bother a Gym Leader, that is cheating.. Especially for the first gym.."_ I thought while doing push ups. As I was doing them, I felt a peck on the head and a tail to the face, which caused me to lose balance and fall.

"Ugh... I see you both hit the goal.. Okay, do the same but the goal is 15." I groaned while telling them what to do, and watched them rush off.

After another thirty-minutes they came back but panting this time.

"Good Job. We shall take a lunch break, the restart." I said while pulling out there food and water while giving them each a special treat. Jerky for Hime, and Berries for Doduo. While they ate, I pulled out my sandwich which was a BLT Sub from the Cafeteria and a Water. As I downed it, I decided to work on Hime's Dig, and Doduo Work Up. After putting up the dishes and throwing my trash away, I got into a thinking pose.

"Alright Hime, you know how to Dig.. I guess what we need to do is, work on the speed it takes to dig and pop up, and then the ability to sense where you opponent is through vibrations or sound I guess. And then the ability to make multiple tunnel's in case we needed it to collapse.. So go start having fun in the dirt... Arceus knows you love it.. When you feel like you mastered your speed for it, we shall move onto the next step." I said and sent her off with a nod.

"Alright Doduo.. We shall try Work Up for now. Supposedly it works like Adrenaline, so you have to get pumped up for a fight.. Try thinking of fighting the strongest pokemon you can think of, and when you get that "feeling" let it spread through your body.. it should cause a glow or steam.. it depends on the pokemon.." I said and watched as Doduo started the attempts.

I smiled as I could see him doing it, but realized it would take to long for now to use in battle. So I had him work on making it natural, until it was like second nature. I told Doduo I expected him to take a break as Adrenaline can tire you out faster, as soon as the feeling is gone it leaves you dizzy. So I kept watch, making sure he didn't pass out.

After a hour, I felt Hime nudge against me. I looked down and sighed as her fur was dirty... Dirt and Mud were everywhere..

"Someone is getting a bath tonight.." I said and watched as she squealed in delight.

"Alright Hime.. Start digging, and I will stomp the ground while walking. I want you to focus on my movement and follow me as fast as you can, and then pop up a bit in front of me.. okay?" I said and watched her nod before digging underground.

I started stomping around the ground for a few minutes, before coming to a complete stop. Not even a second later, Hime popped out the ground a few feet in front of me while looking around.

"Great Job girl. Now lets try it again, but you need to come up at full speed right under me." I said and watched as she nodded hesitantly.

I did the exact same thing, and felt myself get thrown a few feet in the air as Eevee came out like a rocket. As I landed on my back, I heard Hime squeal her name in worry and rushed over to me. I groaned and sat up and a dirty little Eevee was looking me over in worry. I couldn't help but chuckle while rubbing her dirty fur.

"Its okay girl. I knew it would happen, but it needed to be done.. or you would never get Dig down correctly. Now I want you making a few tunnels. Not too many as... well I don't have the money to repair this field, so never mind. We will work on that later." I said while frowning at Eevee.

" _vuii..."_

"Now.. lets start Iron Tail, this might take the longest. Only way I know how to explain it is, think about hardening your tail with a energy, then swing it with force.. It is supposed to be like iron.. Just try it for now, think about coating your tail with energy first.. Once you get that done, do some test swings to dial it in. Then concentrate on making it harder, then do like what we did on Route 1. Flip and swing. If you fail, we just keep trying.. Take a break though when you get tired, I don't want you or Doduo to push yourself to exhaustion." I said while rubbing her head.

" _Vuii! Vuiii!"_ She said while nodding and running off.

I went over to check on Doduo, and saw him still working on Work Up, so I went back to watching him for the next few hours.

And so we did that.. For then next few days: Get up, Eat, Train, Sleep... We did that for five days, while speaking to Clair for a bit each day. She had to leave as a few challengers showed up at Blackthorn, but gave me her PokeNav number and smiled at me while saying "Keep in touch." Before flying away, while leaving me with a raised eyebrow.

"Weird." was the only thing I could say.

But on the sixth day, the day Hime finally mastered Dig, and Doduo almost mastering Steel Wing.. I decided to challenge the Pewter Gym. So I grabbed both pokeballs and walked to the giant stone looking Gym.

* * *

 **Pewter Gym**

I took a deep breath while trying to calm myself, and pushed the double doors open and headed in. As soon as I walked in I was bathed in Darkness, until a light came on which showed a figure standing on a giant rock, while saying in a creepy voice.

"So who dares, Challenge Pewter Gym?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I do. Naruto Ketchum, of Pallet Town." I said with as much confidence I could muster, which wasn't much as I was extremely nervous.

"I see.. Well, lets begin? Shall we.." The mystery person said with a smirk.

* * *

 **And Chapter 3 is Done. Oh the Humanity! The suspense.. Who is the leader?! Who knows!**

 **I know last chapter I said we would see some interaction between Clair and Naruto... Sorry about not really doing any, I just feel like it is too early right now. They will keep in touch though, and Clair will be somewhat like a Mentor to him.. Will it lead to love? Who knows.**

 **As for the Fossils.. I was going to give him one.. but was like Meh~ Tooo early for it! He might get that other Tyrunt in the future.. Who knows...**

 **A Shiny one~ Kukuku, Blue. My favorite color.. I just had to give it to Clair, she is always in blue, so a blue T rex.. would be awesome..**

 **Next Chapter, we see Gym Battle, Mt. Moon Journey, Cerulean City, and Gym after training~ We meet Misty's sisters.. and there might be 1 or 2 more than in the anime.. But who could it be? Naruto Characters.. maybe~**

 **Plus we meet a new Teammate.. Hint.. Water Type..**


	4. Pewter Gym and beyond!

_**Poll is still going strong~ Only 2 more days till I take it down, then put up the Poll to let you decide on Gym Type.**_

* * *

 _ **Author Reviews:**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: Who knows~ Read and find out.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**_

 _ **TheEternalSage 18: Who knows~ Maybe, depends if you guys choose it.**_

 _ **DragonPony022: Eh, the infamous Weedle incident I assume. Let a Caterpie escape, because you saw a Weedle.. Naw, sometimes they will get away, because you should just let somethings go. As for stuff like Power Anklet, maybe. Wouldn't be till Celadon at least then. As for the moves, we shall see. Water type is cliché... he will get another one down the road regardless.**_

 _ **Elmsant: A meowth wouldn't be too bad, if not him.. for his mom at least.**_

 _ **Cruzcartoon: A few. Not too many or it would spoil going to other regions.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 **Pewter Gym**

 _I took a deep breath while trying to calm myself, and pushed the double doors open and headed in. As soon as I walked in I was bathed in Darkness, until a light came on which showed a figure standing on a giant rock, while saying in a creepy voice._

 _"So who dares, Challenge Pewter Gym?"_

 _I sighed and ran my hand through my hair._

 _"I do. Naruto Ketchum, of Pallet Town." I said with as much confidence I could muster, which wasn't much as I was extremely nervous._

 _"I see.. Well, lets begin? Shall we.." The mystery person said with a smirk._

 **Present**

The lights came on and in front of me was a kid around my age. He was a few inches shorter than me as I was 5'9, he had spiky brown hair, closed eyes, and what appeared to be two little lines under each eye as birth marks. He was wearing green polo, and blue jeans that covered green tennis shoes.

"Names Forrest. Do you agree to 2 on 2? It will be challenger substitution only. Is that fine?" Forrest asked me.

"Sure. I agree, choose your first pokemon, Forrest." I said making him smirk.

"All right. Go! Rhyhorn!" Forrest yelled releasing his Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn materialized while landing on the ground, causing a mini earthquake due to the force. It shook its head while rubbing its front-right claw in the ground.

" _Rhhhhyyyy! Hoooorn!"_ It yelled while stomping its clawed feet on the ground.

" _Shit.. If he using something as his first.. he has something even more troublesome.. I guess its all or nothing.."_ I thought to myself while drawing Doduo's pokeball.

"Striker! Stand By." I said while throwing Doduo's pokeball in the air and grabbed it as it flew back as Striker materialized for battle. He landed on both legs, and looked around with both heads while tilting them to all kinds of angles while chirping its name.

" _Dooo? Duo, Duo?"_ Striker said before setting its eyes on Rhyhorn, instantly narrowing it as it recognized its enemy.

"You sure? A flying type?" Forrest said while raising his eyebrows, while Rhyhorn just snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, I only just started so.. if I lose, it means I need to go back to the drawing board." I said while smirking as Doduo squawked its name angrily.

" _I just hope this thing is as slow as it should be.. luckily they can't learn rock polish.. but that don't mean shit if it knows Magnitude, or Quake... Hopefully Double Team combo's will help.."_ I thought.

"All right if you say so. Rhyhorn! Bulldoze!" Forrest yelled and I watched as Rhyhorn started charging towards Doduo.

"Striker! Quick Attack into Double Team!" I yelled and watched as Doduo squawked and took off at a fast pace. He created 10 copies of his self, and continued towards Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn! Stop and use Magnitude!" Forrest yelled and I cursed up a storm internally as Rhyhorn stopped and jumped into the arm before landing.

"Striker! Jump now! Tri Attack barrage!" I yelled and hoped Doduo could shake off most of the damage. I watched as he jumped a few feet in the air before launching Tri Attack.. more like Dual Attack as I had him only launch Fire and Ice parts of it.

"Rhyhorn! Are you okay!?" Forrest yelled while getting a grunt from Rhyhorn.

"Good! Shockwave!" Forrest said with a smirk.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ I cursed internally as it would hit no matter what..

"AHAH! I got it! Doduo! Steel Wing, into the ground!" I said hoping it worked like I thought.

"Steel Wing? You joking right..? WHAT!?" Forrest said before yelling wide eyed, as Doduo instead of Steel Wing stuck both beaks into the ground. I prayed it worked, as Shockwave hit him. After a few seconds he stood back up, pulling his beaks out of the ground while grunting in pain but otherwise okay.

"Shit.. That was close... Quick Attack and Steel Wing combo!" I said and watched as Doduo closed in and pecked Rhyhorn several times at fast speeds with its version of Steel Wing.

"Not so fast! Rhyhorn, Shockwave Full Power!" Forrest yelled Rhyhorn started clawing a soft part of the ground.. is that carpet? " _SHIT! Static Electricity!"_

"Striker! Double Team Tri Barrage, **NOW!"** I yelled urgently, and watched as Doduo nodded and shot Tri Attacks constantly towards Rhyhorn as he released Shockwave. The ensuing attacks exploded and threw both pokemon back.

After the smoke cleared, Rhyhorn was barely standing while breathing hard in pain. While, Striker was out cold due to the Shockwave hitting him. " _Damn.. My stupidity cost Striker his fight.. I didn't expect a Shockwave Rhyhorn..."_ I thought frowning while drawing my pokeball.

"Doduo is unable to battle! Rhyhorn is the Winner! Challenger choose your last pokemon." The Referee said.

"Striker. Return!" I said while returning Striker to his pokeball.

"I am sorry buddy.. I should of planned for that.. it totally caught me by surprise. I will make it up to you later." I said while putting his pokeball back on my belt with a frown.

"I forfeit Rhyhorn. He wouldn't survive but maybe a few more attacks." Forrest said while returning his Rhyhorn who grunted.

* * *

"Okay. Forrest forfeits Rhyhorn. Choose your last pokemon." The Referee said while looking towards us both.

"I hope you are ready Naruto! Cause this next pokemon, will rock you! Graveler! Go!" Forrest yelled while releasing a Graveler.

Graveler looked like a giant boulder, but it had eyes, a mouth, 2 feet, and 4 arms. It smirked and looked at me while flexing its top two arms.

" _Gravv! Graa!"_

"Welp, if I am going to loose... I might as well go down fighting! Hime. I Choose You!" I yelled while throwing out Hime's pokeball, as I didn't want to give away what she was. " _I need an advantage.."_ I thought.

I watched as my cutest little eevee materialized while looking around while shaking her fur out, with her tail wagging happily. She cocked her head to the side as she was Graveler in front of her.

" _Vui?"_

"Yes Girl. This is our opponent.. Lets win this one, okay?" I said while having Eevee nod her head at me before getting into a fighting position.

"Alright. Forrests Graveler vs. Naruto's Eevee. Begin!" The referee yelled.

"Graveler! Roll Out!" Forrest yelled, I watched as it curled up and shot off at a high speed.

"Hime! Double Team." I said while watching her nod, and make 12 copies of her self in a circle.

"Graveler, don't stop! Crush em~" Forrest yelled as Graveler angled coming in an arc.

"Hime! Wait for it, then Iron Tail the underside and send him in the air." I yelled and watched as Eevee jumped to the side and hit the bottom of Graveler with Iron Tail which sent it in the air.

"Dig, NOW!" I yelled and watched as all 12 Eevees used dig.

"Kukuku! Graveler, come down with Earthquake." Forrest yelled while smirking.

"Ufufu. Hime. Come up and Iron Tail." I said smirking which confused Forrest.

"What do you?" Forrest started to say as he watched Eevee jumped up from a hole as Graveler was landing using Earthquake. Which caused his area to cave into a crater, making him get stuck.

I watched as Hime did continuous front flips as she was falling into the crater where Graveler was stuck, and hit him on the head effectively making it give way again. And knocking Graveler out.

I smiled and jumped up and down as Hime jumped out of the crater, and ran towards me while jumping into my arms, as the Referee raised his hands and yelled.

"Graveler is unable to fight! Eevee and Naruto of Pallet, WIN!" He yelled making me scream and swing Hime around in circles.

"We did it girl! Our first GYM FIGHT! WE DID IT!" I yelled while swinging her in circles as she laughed.

" _Vuii! Vuii, Eeev, Vui!"_ Hime squealed while I was swinging her.

I let her down and pet her on the head, as Forrest walked over after returning Graveler. He held out his hand while smiling down at me.

"Great job. That was a good fight, you deserved it." Forrest said as I smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks, I was worried when Rhyhorn used Shockwave." I said sighing.

"Heheh, yeah Rhyhorn was my starter. Graveler is my brothers pokemon he let stay behind to help with the gym, so its the strongest at the moment." He said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Still, you did a great job man.. I was panicking the whole fight.." I said while chuckling.

"Yeah, anyway here. This is the Boulder Badge, it signifies you beat the Pewter Gym. You get TM 39 which is Rock Tomb and 5,000 Pokedollars at the front. So please follow me." Forrest said while leading the way, I couldn't help but drool.

* * *

" _Shit.. 5k... I can eat actual restaurant food?! Ooooooh man!"_ I thought while wiping my face of drool.

After getting to the entrance he gave me a small brown disk, that had TM39 on it. I thanked him while putting it in my pocket, while he swiped my pokedex through a ATM Machine thing which sent the money to my account. After hearing a ding on my PokeGear and checking it as it was a e-mail saying I had a deposit. Forrest gave me my Pokedex back, while wishing me luck on my journey as he needed to go tend to his siblings while he has his dad heal his pokemon.

I wave Good Bye to him, and headed back to the Center as I needed to get both Hime and Striker healed and get ready to check out, as I could move on today. After giving both of there pokeballs to Nurse Joy for healing, I went to get my bag and card key as she said it would be five to ten minutes. After making sure everything was packed, I grabbed my trash bag and locked the door before walking out.

I threw my garbage bag in a bin, and headed to the reception area. After waiting a few minutes, my named was called so I went up and grabbed my pokeballs while giving her the Card Key, while thanking her for the hospitality. She smiled and wished me luck and safety on my journey, which I returned in kind and walked out doors.

After getting outside, I released both Hime and Striker. I rubbed both of Strikers heads and thanked him for fighting valiantly, which he took kindly as he pecked me twice, before rubbing his head in my stomach.

After giving him affection, I grabbed Hime and gave her a kiss on her head, and placed her Strikers back. I rubbed them both again, before smirking at them. They looked at me with tilted heads.

"For fighting valiantly today, lets hit up a restaurant here that allows pokemon. My treat." I said which made them both say there names while nodding there heads vigorously.

After looking around for fifteen minutes, we found a diner that served pokefood and went in and sat down. After a few minutes, a waitress came up and asked for my and my pokemon orders.

"Mmm, yes.. Can I get a Meatloaf Sandwich, Double Fries, Ooo! Meatball Sub on Wheat Bread, A side of Onion Rings, and a Sprite. For Eevee, I would like some of the Tauros Jerky and Water. For Doduo, give me the Berry Attack Salad, and Water, please." I said smiling as she nodded her head happily at the amount of money I would spend.

"Right away sir!" She said before skipping off to the back.

"Kukuku, I hope you both are hungry, cause I sure am... Man.. Actual food, I can't wait!" I said drooling like a maniac, which made both Hime and Striker sweat drop.

After twenty-minutes, three servers came out with all my food, which caused other customers to sweat drop at it all. After giving Hime and Striker there food, I devoured mine like a Snorlax. I was tempted to order more, but I already knew the bill would be high. After smiling and waiting for both of them to finish, the waitress handed me the bill and I cried on the inside. The total was 2,948 Pokedollars... " _Damn you stomach!"_ I yelled while crying internally.

After paying the bill and sighing as I could swear I heard my bank account cry. I returned Striker, as the terrain would hurt his feet. I place Eevee under my coat so she could lay on my shoulder, as it was supposed to be 32 degrees today. I threw up my hood, and wrapped a scarf around us, and set off.

"Mt. Moon.. Here I come!" I said while walking down Route 3.

* * *

 **Mt. Moon**

After a hour walk down Route 3, which included fighting trainers that used Pidgey, Ekans, Caterpie, and the rare Jigglypuff. I made it to the Pokemon Center right outside Mt. Moon. I decided to call mom she wasn't home yesterday, due to her and Prof. Oak going to see Ash at Indigo Plateau. After a few rings on the Pokegear, I heard mom pick up.

"Ah! Naruto honey! How are you?" She said smiling brightly.

"I am good mom! I got the Boulder Badge on my first try!" I said and watched as she squealed and jumped up and down.

"I knew you could do it honey! Oh, I am so proud! What are your plans now?" She asked smiling up a storm.

"Right now, I am at the Mt. Moon Pokemon Center, my goal today is to cross it into Route 4, and spend the night there if its late.. After that? Not sure.. Scope the Gym out and then Train I guess?" I said thinking on what I will actually do.

"That is good dear, you might run into your brother. He was going to stop by Cerulean, then Pewter, then home. Hopefully you see him." She said and I smiled demonically.

"Kukuku! That means I might run into that mouse from hell? KUKUKU! Oh! Hime and Striker will have a field day. MWAHAHAHHA!" I started laughing like a evil villain, which caused people to look at me weirdly.

"Who is Striker, Dear?" Mom asked me, I stopped laughing and realized I haven't told her.

"Ah, Sorry mom! Striker, is Doduo's name. I named him that as he is extremely fast and precise." I said and watched as she smiled.

"That is great dear. I hope he likes it. So what did you do after you won your first gym badge?" She asked wondering what I did... I chuckled nervously while looking at the ground. " _Shit, I am going to get yelled at for wasting money like Ash.."_

"Mmm.. I kind of wasted half the prize money on food right after... I was extremely hungry.." I said, and watched as mom smiled at me with a sickly sweet smile, before a demonic looking figure appeared behind her.

" **Dear, I raised you and taught you better than that right? I expect you not to be another ash.** " She said while narrowing her eyes at me. I couldn't help but get into the fetal position and nod rapidly while sobbing on the inside.

"Goood! I hope to hear from you tomorrow. Have a good trip dear! Bye." Mom said while waving good bye as she hung up.

I shakily pulled myself up, while looking around before sighing.

"Arceus... I hate when that side comes out.." I said while dusting myself off, before heading out the doors and into Mt. Moon.

I wandered around for a few hours, fighting the occasional trainer, wild pokemon. After getting bored of that, I decided to head down a level and snoop around. As I was walking I saw a glare, not a pokemon glare, no. A glare from sunlight hitting an object. I walked forward and on the ground in a small hole was a peculiar object. I looked like a marble, but it was silver with a weird design going through the middle. The two colors were connected like Ying and Yang, the left side was blue, and the right side was light blue. I picked it up and looked over it for a few minutes, before pocketing it.

"Whatever this is.. its rare as hell, maybe I can get Prof. Oak to look at it." I said while continuing on my way through the level. After a few minutes, I found another set of Ladders and climbed up and continued on.

After another good forty-five minutes of walking in this forsaken mountain, I came across a sign that said.. "Route 4 Entrance." I sighed in happiness.

"Thank god.. I was beginning to think I was going the wrong way.." I muttered while walking out of the Mountain and into the bright sunset. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, and opened them so they could adjust. I frowned and pulled out the PokeNav and checked the time.

It read 7:45 P.M. On the screen, I frowned as it was at best another hour and half walk to the City. I decided to set up camp by Mt. Moon entrance, so I let out Striker and set Hime on the ground much to her disappointment. I pulled out a large tent ( **Anime Magic Inventory)** and set it up as the weather lady, said it was going to rain. After making sure it was safe, and secured. I created a small camp fire with broken sticks, and cooked up some Hot Dogs I got from the convenience store. After eating, and feeding both Striker and Hime, we went inside the tent. At first it was a tight fit as Striker was tall, but after having him lay down like he was nesting, there was more room. After covering him with a few quilts, and slipping into my sleeping bag with Hime. I told them both good night, and to wake me up if they sense anything, before letting sleep claim me.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

After waking up due to Hime swaying her tail under my nose, which caused me to sneeze repeatedly. I sat up and stretched, while scratching her ears.

"Good Morning Hime, Striker." I said and heard there names in response as I was rubbing my eyes. After getting up and walking out the tent, I checked to see that it was 8:43 a.m. I turned to Hime and Striker.

"Sorry you two. No breakfast until we get to Cerulean Pokemon Center. I want to reserve a room, in case it gets full, its perfect time of the year to visit her." I said watching them both nod with understanding.

After taking down the tent, and putting it away. I made sure the fire was out, before throwing on my bag and sitting Hime on Striker's back as I was going to let him walk.

"Well, lets roll out." I said and started to walk down Route 4. I looked at the beautiful view as the sun shined on the giant river that flowed through Cerulean.

As we were walking, we fought a few wild Spearows, and Ekans. Sadly, none of them caught my interest so I didn't catch any. After about forty-five minutes, we came up to the "Welcome to Cerulean" Sign.

"Huh.. I thought it was longer.." I said with raised eyebrows, before shrugging and kept on going.

After another five, we finally came into the City and I was amazed at the buildings. They were all Big and Nice, which signified wealthy people. After walking around taking in the sights, and the historical statues we came across the Pokemon Center. I returned both Striker and Hime after telling them I wanted them to get a check up, and walked through the doors. I noticed Nurse Joy sitting at the desk humming a beautiful tune, before smiling at me as I walked in.

"Why hello there. How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy said while smiling.

"Yes, I would like my Eevee and Doduo to have a check up please. And if possible, a room for a few days, mam." I said while bowing.

"Of course, please hand me your pokeballs and Pokedex, please." She said and I nodded as I handed them both to her.

After a few seconds, she handed me back my pokedex and card key for Room 14. After thanking her and being told the check up will take a few minutes, I headed to the room and checked it out. It was bigger as it had a house sized fridge, both Washing machine and dryer inside the room. After whistling at the sight of it, I put my bag down and headed out to grab both Hime and Striker, before scoping out the Gym.

* * *

After grabbing my pokeballs from Nurse Joy and thanking her, I decided to go check out the river first, in hopes of a new pokemon. As I walked out of Cerulean and back onto Route 4, I veered off and headed down the banks to the river. As I was walking on the rocky surface, I could hear water splashing and a few human voices, and a pokemon voice that sounded hurt.

" _Miii"_ I heard the pokemon voice said, it sounded weak.

I crept up on the rocks making sure not to make a sound, and looked around was shocked beyond belief, before I felt cold rage build up. Twenty feet away on the ground, a Milotic was laying on the ground while surrounded by a electric net that shocked her every time she moved. Behind it near a truck, were three people, they wore gray clothes that had a silver J in the middle of them. I frowned as these were Pokemon Hunters, " _Shit.. What do I do? They could either have guns or pokemon.. But if I let them get away, no telling what they do to that Milotic."_ I thought and decided to creep up some more.

Milotic must of heard me because she turned to me before whining while looking at me. I went to the shallowest part, which was right under the bridge before the truck and Miltoic and crossed. After crossing I kept sneaking up on them which turned out futile as I heard something moving towards me so I ducked down to the ground. A blue blur past me, I looked up to recognize it as a Golbat. I cursed as my cover was blown. I heard:

" _Golbat, Gool, gool!"_

"Huh! Golbat is someone there?"

"Grab the Pokemon, Me and Steve will keep who ever it is busy. J will kill us if we let Milotic escape."

"Alright, Go Gloom." The man known as Steve said.

"Shit. Hime, Striker. Come on out." I said while releasing both Hime and Striker. As they looked around I told them to focus on Golbat and Gloom.

"Golbat! Poison Fang, that Eevee! J will be happy with it." Mystery man said.

"Gloom! Energy Ball on that ugly ostrich thing!" Steve said which pissed off Striker, as he squawked its name angrily.

"Hime! Double Team and Dig. Striker, Quick Attack and Peck Barrage, Gloom! Go!" I yelled and watched as they both used Double Team and went off.

"Shit! Golbat intercept with Wing Attack!" Mystery Man said.

"Gloom, use Stun Spore." Steve said and Gloom released a yellow powder.

"Shit. Striker! Quick Attack away, then Tria Attack!" I yelled and watched as Striker moved just as the Powder came near him, unfortunately the Mystery Man's Golbat got affected.

"Shit! Steve, what the fuck are you doing!" Mystery Man yelled.

"Shit! Sorry!" Steve yelled apologizing.

"Hime! Hit them now! Doduo! Steel Wing. Now!" I yelled and watched as Eevee broke from the ground and hit Golbat in the stomach and watched as it started falling to the ground. It didn't make it as it got hit by Doduo's Steel Pecks. It immediately fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Grr! Damn it, Return." Mystery Man said.

"Hold them off! I will help Derek finish putting that damn Milotic in the truck." Mystery Man said before running off.

"Okay. Gloom! Solarbeam!" Steven said

"Heh. Hime, Iron Tail. Striker finish this with Quick Attack Peck Barrage." I said while running towards Mystery Man and Derek.

* * *

After getting within arms reach, I grabbed Mystery Man's arm and snapped it violently. I watched as he howled in pain, as his now broken arm fell limply to the side.

"SHIT! What the FUCK MAN!?" He yelled, before meeting my boot to the face. I watched as he feel to the ground unconscious with a frown.

I looked up to Derek and saw him pull out a knife, Pfft..

"Really? A knife.. Please, I had Martial Arts training fool." I said before kicking him in the knee with great force, I was treated to the howls of pain as his knee gave away as it was dislocated. I instantly picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, and watched as he hit the ground. I instantly hit him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

After getting up I looked over to see Hime and Striker taking out Steve's Gloom. I watched as he returned it with panic.

"Hime. Knock him out." I said and watched as Eevee hit him on the back of the neck, and watched as he crumpled to the ground face first.

I went over and rubbed both of there heads, while dragging Steve's body over to the truck. I grabbed there pokeballs and hit the deactivate button, so they couldn't break out and help. I reached into my bag and pulled out Zip-ties and started to zip-tie there hands and ankles together. After finishing it up, I went over to Milotic who was still under the net, as I was getting closer, I saw her stiffen in case I would attack.

"Shh. I am here to help, I heard your voice when I was hoping to find a pokemon in the river. Let me get you out of this, and take you to the Pokemon Center. Okay?" I asked while giving it a worried filled look.

I watched at it nodded its head and said quietly " _Miloo, mii"_ before closing her eyes due to exhaustion. I looked at the net, and found the electrical wires and cut them disabling the nets power. I realized it I needed to capture it, as it was too large to carry. I sighed and captured it in a Pokeball, hoping it would forgive me.

* * *

After looking to Hime and Striker and telling them to follow me, we went back to the truck. I opened the back and threw all three men in it before using some of the net after I cut it off, to somewhat tie them to the rails. I closed the doors and locked them, before putting Hime in my hood and jumping in the front seat. I rolled down the window, and told Striker to follow us, as I wouldn't be going fast. I looked around, and found keys in the cup holder. I put them in and turned them praying it was the Trucks keys. My pray was answered as the truck came to life, I sighed and put it in gear and took off slowly. After slowly navigating the woods, I came to a dirt road that showed tracks, what I assumed to be from this truck. I got on it and drove down it slow enough making sure Striker could keep up.

After twenty-minutes, we came to a cross road and I looked at the sign and turned towards the way to Cerulean. After fifteen minutes, we entered the city and I looked for the Police Station. After a couple minutes, I found it and parked outside the station and jumped out. As soon as I got out, I was surrounded by five Arcanines, who were snarling.

"You! Surrender and put your hands behind your back this instant!" A Officer Jenny yelled.

"Oi! Wait a minute! I ain't a criminal! Look in the back. I tied up the three idiots who owned this." I yelled while putting my hands up.

I watched as a Officer Jenny went over to it and opened it, while the Arcanines where still snarling at me.

"Down, girls. He is telling the truth.. Now tell me, why in the hell where you snooping around what I assume to be Hunter J's goons?" Officer Jenny said while narrowing her eyes at me.

"It was by pure luck mam! I was hoping to find a pokemon on the river, so I veered off onto the rocky side of it on Route 4, and I heard a few voices and a pokemon who sounded like it was in pain. As I crept up on them, I realized it was three hunters, they had a electric net over a Milotic. I fought them, as one of there Golbats found me. After beating them, I knocked out the two on the right, while my Eevee knocked out the left one." I said, and watched as Officer Jenny sighed at me.

"Okay kid. But where is Milotic?" She said and I pulled out a pokeball, and watched as she narrowed her eyes.

"I had to catch it due to passing out in exhaustion. I planned to let it go after it was healed. I swear." I said while crossing my heart.

"Okay, but I will need your name kid. Press would love to know who captured J's men." Officer Jenny said while pulling out a notebook.

" _HAH.. More like, paint a target on my back... I am not naive... Hmm.. yes.. that will do.."_ I thought while smirking.

"Just a name? No photo?" I said while raising my eyebrows.

"Nope. Between you and me. A name will already put a target on you.. I won't give them a visual will I?" She said while smirking at me.

"Heh. I like the way you think... Alright, Menma Uzumaki." I said and watched as she nodded while writing it down.

"Alright, Menma. Be careful, I need to process these buffoons. If you need anything come by." Officer Jenny said before she had the Arcanines lift them and bring them inside the station.

I shrugged and ran towards the Pokemon Center, lost in thought. " _Hope that works.. I will be screwed if J comes after me.. Ehh... I should keep this from mom, she might gut me like a Qwilfish."_ I shook at the thought, and ran into the center.

"Nurse Joy, I found a injured pokemon! Please heal it." I said before giving her the pokeball, I watched as she and Chansey rushed into the Medical Room.

I sat down on a couch and must of dozed off.. As I blacked out, until I was woken up a few hours later.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 2 Hours.**

I was woken up due to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Chansey looking at me with a smile.

" _Chansey! Chann!"_ She said while holding some tea.

"Ahah. Thanks Chansey.. Is Milotic okay?" I said while sipping tea. I saw Chansey nod her head with a frown.

"That frown, suggests it will be a while won't it?" I said and sighed as she nodded her head sadly.

"I see... Please let me know, okay?" I said and got a hug from Chansey before she nodded and headed back to work.

I stood up and stretched, and looked at the clock.

"4:23 P.M." It read.

"Meh~ might as well go check out the Gym." I said while throwing on my hoodie. And walked out the door while telling Chansey as she came through I was going to check out the Gym, she just nodded at me before going back to Nurse Joy.

After walking through the town for a bit, I finally found the Gym.. I think?

"What kind of Gym.. has a Giant Dewgong on a sign? Tacky.. Much?" I said while walking in the doors. I was greeted by a sight... that made me smile evilly.

Because in front of me, was a small yellow mouse pokemon known as Pikachu. Not just any Pikachu.. I know this little demon.

"Kukuku! Why hello there _Pikachu~_ " I said as it jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.

" _Pikka!"_ It said while jumping at me.

"Oi... Demon! Get off!" I said while trying to pry it off me.

" _Pikkka! Pii! Pii!"_ It said while shaking its head no.

"Oi! This isn't a democracy! Its a dictatorship! Get off before I throw you into a pool!" I said trying to pry it off again.

"Pikachu! Where you go buddy!?" A voice yelled down the hall.

"Well.. shit.. You can stay there, demon mouse. Lets go say high to Ash." I said sighing, as pikachu rubbed its cheek against me.

" _Chaa~"_ It said nodding happily.

"Thank God Hime isn't out... she would flip.." I said quietly.

After walking down the hall, I came across a sight.. that I instantly save to my mind. Because in the pool were six beautiful women in swimsuits.. " _Dear Arceus! Save me!"_ I thought while shaking my head.

I watched as Pikachu jumped down and ran towards my idiot brother, who was sitting on side of the pool, besides a guy.. " _Why does Forrest remind me of him..?"_ I thought with a frown.

" _Pikka, Pii! Piii!"_ I heard the demon mouse say to my brother.. Oh, I will get my revenge!

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash said while looking at Pikachu who was pointing at me.

"Who is.. Naruto! Hey!" I rolled my eyes as Ash started waving at me, which caused everyone to look at me.

"Ehh. Ash who is this?" The only other guy in the room asked my brother.

"My brother. Adopted of course." Ash said while I just chuckled.

"Eh, makes sense, he is extremely handsome unlike you." A female voice in the pool said, which caused ash to frown and blush.

"Ehh. Its nice to meet you all. The name is Naruto Ketchum. The better looking, younger, and smarter of the two of us." I said with a smirk, that caused the girls to blush.

"I see.. My name is Brock, former leader of Pewter Gym." The man known as Brock said.

"Ehh, Really? I just came from there, fought a kid named Forrest." I said which caused Brock to choke on his drink and look at me.

"Really? How was he? I heard he was taking over.. But I figured he was still too young." Brock said with a worried frown.

"Eh, was a tough fight.. Rhyhorn threw me for a loop as it knew Shockwave.. Graveler was easier than the two." I said which caused Brock to laugh.

"Yeah. Rhyhorn was his starter, Graveler was never a battler, he liked help moving stuff in the gym." Brock said while smiling.

"Naruto.. I am surprised you started, I figured you would wait for Johto to open up." Ash said with raised eyebrows.

"Hah. Unlike you idiot, I want to savior my time. I don't plan to become a Master or Champion.. So I can go slow." I said which caused raised eyebrow from around the room.

"Oh? If you don't mind me asking, what do you want to be? Ash is damn determined to be a Master." A girl with short orange hair said.

"Eh. My goal? Probably to become a Gym Leader, it would be nice to give something back to Pallet. Would be nice for the young kids of Pallet and Viridian, while I focus on either a Gardening business with our mom, Becoming a Breeder, or a Teacher.. or maybe all three.. Who knows yet. The only thing set in stone is being a Gym Leader." I said which caused the ladies, and Brock to smile at me.

"Gym huh. I think that's is a nice goal. I am planning to become a Breeder myself. If I may ask, what pokemon do you have at the moment?" Brock asked me.

"I don't mind. I have a Eevee, named Hime. A Doduo named Striker. For now." I said and got a whistle from brock.

"A Eevee, not bad... But a Doduo, no wonder you had a time at Pewter, how did you find it?" Brock asked.

I told them how I found it in Viridian Forest while it was raining and stuck in a Trap. I then told them how I let it go, but it followed me anyway, and how it helped me catch a Oddish for our mom.

"Eh~ I forgot to catch a pokemon for mom.. She is going to kill me.." Ash said while gulping in fear.

"No shit. I got yelled at yesterday outside Mt. Moon in the center for admitting I wasted half the prize money from Pewter Gym on food... It was like Darkrai his self was here.." I said while shaking.

"I know right... She is scary when she becomes like that.. Brock and Misty knows.. They saw her at Indigo.." Ash said while shaking.. I saw Brock pale in fear, and the short orange hair girl I guess named Misty, shake also.

"Ehh, how did that go anyway? I was going to show up.. no wait, I lie.. I didn't care... Since we both said it would be pointless.." I said while rolling my eyes and arms like "Come on, out with it."

"Ehh.. I got in Top 16.. I have a Charizard that won't listen to me.. He was a great Charmander, then a firey Charmeleon.. but now a ass of a Zard.." Ash said with a sigh.

"Ehh, if it is anything like that damn Demon Mouse! You will get to it eventually.. Kukuku, I am still planning revenge on you _pikachu.._ " I said sickly sweet, which caused Pikachu to hide in fear.

"Ehh! Come on naruto! He only shocked you twice!" Ash said trying to protect his little buddy.

"Only twice aye~ Thanks to that mouse! Leaf almost kidnapped me and tied to her bed! It is only because the shock hit her, that I wasn't pretty much violated!" I said while shivering even more.

"Ah.. I forgot about that.. Yeah, Leaf is obsessed with you.. or was at least, I think she and Gary are an item now.. Something about, you never noticing her?" Ash said while thinking.

I fell to the ground while crying tears of happiness, I looked to the sky and started screaming.

"FINALLY! FINALLY FREE! THANK YOU ARCEUS! THANK YOU!" I said while blowing kisses up to the sky.

"I see.. Well let me introduce you to everyone, You know Brock, Misty. The other five, are Lily, Daisy, Violet, Konan, and Sakura. Girls, this is Naruto." Ash said, I turned to them and smiled as I waved. I watched as Lily, Daisy, Violet, and Konan smile at me seductively and Sakura blushed while smiling.

"It is nice to meet you girls. I hope my idiot of a brother isn't bothering you.." I said while sighing, which caused Ash to huff and turn away.

"Anyway.. I should get going, I only wanted to scope out the Gym before I battled. I need to get back to the Center, and take a nap... I hope to see you guys and ladies soon. Have a great evening." I said while waving good bye, and started walking down the hall and out the doors.

* * *

After entering the Center, Chansey came up to me and pulled me towards the back room, and to a Pool they use for Water Pokemon. As I entered I saw Nurse Joy, who was frowning at the pokemon in front of her, as it was lashing out at the other nurses trying to get close to it.

"Ah! Naruto! Thank Arcues you are here.. Milotic won't let anyone get close to her.. I was hoping if you could try getting near her." She said while I raised me eyebrows at her.

"Her, huh.. Makes sense.. all right, ill try." I said and I jumped into the pool and waded near her. I watched as she quit lashing out, and looked at me curiously. I guess she rememberd me, as she perked up and eye smield at me.

" _Miiillo! Tiiic Mioo!"_ She said as she happily swam to me and coiled around my body. I laughed as I felt her lay her head on my shoulders and lick me with her tongue.

"Hehehe, hey girl!" I said while rubbing her head, I smiled as I saw her happily puur while leaning in.

"I need you to let them heal you, okay? Faster you heal, the faster you can go back out into the waters and go back to living your life." I said and watched as she nodded sadly, before dragging me with her to the Nurses.

After having her get the shots and stuff she needed, I sat by her until she feel asleep while frowning.

"Nurse Joy.. I don't think she will last in the wild again.. I think that attack hurt her emotionally.. as well as physically." I said frowning at Milotics sleeping form.

"Yes.. I fear she won't be the same for a long time.. Best bet, would have her sent to a Professors Lab to be looked after, but other than you.. She doesn't let anyone close." Nurse Joy said while looking over Milotic's sleeping form.

"Don't worry. I will ask her in the morning, if she wants to come with me.. I know she won't want to fight for a long while, which is fine with me. I will just spend time with her in hopes of her returning to her former self.. Anyway, Good night Nurse Joy. Milotic." I said before leaning down and kissing Milotic on the head, and smiled as she sighed.

"Yes, Good Night Naruto, and see you in the morning." Nurse Joy said before leaving after me and walking into her own sleep quarters.

I returned to my room and took a long shower while thinking of ways to help Milotic. I let out both Striker and Hime, and told them both the situation. After explaining it to them, they were more than willing to help her out. I rubbed both of there heads, before telling them we shall see in the morning, and wish them a good night. As I laid down I felt Hime jump on the bed and instead of sleeping on my chest, she curled up beside me neck after licking me on the cheek.

"Night Hime, Striker." I said while yawning.

" _Vui."_

" _Doo."_

I fell asleep thinking " _Don't worry Milotic, I will help you in anyway I can."_

* * *

 **And BAM. Chapter 4.**

 **We saw Ash, Brock, Misty, and the other sisters. We also saw Milotic. I know it is kind of Cliche to give him one.. But I love Milotic, it is my favorite Water type. But don't fret! He will get another one down the road.. I just wanted to put it in, so I could introduce Hunter J soon.**

 **I know some of you are like "Menma? Why give them a fake name~" Ahh, so he doesn't get killed by J, and well.. that last name will cause some problems for his Biological family.**

 **Hunter J, will be like the Team Rocket Trio to Naruto.**

 **Sorry if the Battle Scene's weren't great.. Was my first true time writing them.**

 **No clue why Doduo can learn Steel Wing.. It has no wings.. so weird..**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon:**_

 **Eevee (Hime) – Dig, Double Team, Tail Whip, Tackle, Wish, Growl**

 **Doduo (Striker) – Double Team, Quick Attack, Peck, Growl, Tri Attack, Steel Wing, Air Cutter**

 **Milotic - ?**


End file.
